Suddenly
by YumeYuumei CrystalFlee
Summary: Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha Daun. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3 penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran. Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Kok tiba-tiba... /BL /SasuNaru /VampFic
1. Chapter 1

..Suddenly..

Satu Satu Satu

©YumeYuumei CrystalFlee

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:

Drama/Supernatural/Romance.

Warning:

Slash/ Shounen Ai, OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Kekerasan, Pukul-pukulan, Rada sadis, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Tema mainstream, etc.

Rated:

T

Pair:

SasuNaru (Main) and beberapa pair lagi.

Summary:

Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3 penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran.

Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Kok tiba-tiba...

Be happy, un!

* * *

~~\(^o^)/~~

Suasana pagi yang damai di Konoha. Kota besar yang masih hijau itu tampak begitu menenangkan di pagi hari. Di hari senin ini suasana cukup ramai. Di jalan-jalan orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Sibuk bersiap-siap mengawali minggu baru, setelah akhir pekan baru saja berakhir.

SMA Konoha Daun adalah salah satu sekolah favorit di daerah Konoha. Dengan fasilitas lengkap, bangunan megah berlantai empat, daerah yang luas, kedisiplinan tinggi dan kualitas pendidikan yang—katanya tinggi.

Di sekolah ini juga memiliki beberapa aturan aneh. Contohnya, kurang lebih tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Gerbang akan ditutup. Dan yang terlambat dilarang masuk. Atau masuk tapi, tak diperbolehkan mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama. Aneh. Tapi, tujuannya bagus. Agar kegiatan pembelajaran tidak terganggu oleh anak yang telat. Selain itu juga menguntungkan bagi para murid yang hobi mengerjakan tugas di sekolah, karena punya waktu cukup banyak untuk mengerjakan atau menyalin milik orang lain. Entahlah.

Itulah kenapa, saat-saat sebelum masuk itu biasanya digunakan sesuka hati para murid. Asalkan tidak mengganggu saja. Dan di salah satu ruang kelas tampak seorang cowok berambut pirang sedang berbicara atau mencoba berbicara dengan cewek berambut merah muda yang tak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan." Cowok dengan rambut pirang itu nyengir-nyengir gak jelas di hadapan cewek berambut merah muda yang merupakan putri sekolah. Cewek simple, baik hati dan dikejar-kejar cowok-cowok keren di sekolah.

"Pagi, Naruto-san." Cewek yang dipanggil Sakura menjawab kalem. Ia duduk manis di bangkunya bersama teman baiknya yang berambut pirang. Hanya menanggapi singkat pada cowok bernama Naruto.

"Pagi-pagi kok diem aja. Gak ada kerjaan kah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto membungkuk. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Sakura.

"Hari ini kebetulan mading udah ditempel. Jadi, gak ngapa-ngapain." Sakura menjawab lagi. Kalem.

"Ngapain sih tanya-tanya? Kepo banget?" Kini cewek disamping Sakura menjawab. Ino mengernyit. Tampak tak suka.

"Gak papa dong. Terserah aku. Kan aku mau.." Belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang.

"Woy! Apaan nih." Naruto gak terima otomatis berontak ngelepasin. Begitu lepas ia langsung berbalik dan terdiam. Cengo. Di hadapannya tiga orang cowok berdiri dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Ia menegak ludahnya dalam diam. Sedikit takut ditatap begitu. Tapi, bukan Naruto kalau sampai mau-maunya diintimidasi begitu saja sama cowok-cowok yang uhm... lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Mengganggu Sakura?" Cowok putih berambut hitam itu menatap sadis ke arah Naruto.

"Mengganggu? Aku tidak mengganggu Sakura-chan kok. Aku hanya ngobrol. Apa itu masalah?" Naruto tak terima atas tuduhan cowok berambut hitam itu. Apalagi kulitnya yang putih pucat itu membuatnya iri. Bahkan, bukan hanya cowok rambut hitam saja. Dua lainnya pun juga sama-sama putihnya. Hanya saja rambut hitam ini yang paling putih—pucat. Oh, ayolah dia tidak hitam hanya kurang putih itu saja.

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau mengganggu Sakura bodoh. Dia jadi tidak nyaman karena ada kau yang berisik itu." Cowok di samping Sasuke yang berambut merah darah omenyahut cepat. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

"Enak saja. Aku tid... Hei!" Lagi-lagi. Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kerahnya kembali ditarik. Kini bagian sampingnya. Cowok berwajah seram dengan rambut merah kekuningan itu menarik Naruto ke luar kelas diikuti dua cowok lain berambut hitam dan merah di belakangnya.

Sakura hanya menatap dengan bingung tingkah cowok-cowok di depannya yang kini menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ino. Aku tidak mengerti. Mereka sebenarnya kenapa, sih?" Sakura menatap teman pirangnya yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Entahlah. Memangnya aku tahu?!" Ino mengangkat bahunya. Sakura hanya menatap tak mengerti. Entah bingung atau bagaimana.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti. Mereka aneh." Sakurapun kembali fokus ke Ino. Kembali mengobrol melupakan tingkah cowok-cowok aneh tadi.

.

.

.

Taman belakang. Tempat ini memang selalu sepi. Jarang murid yang mau ke sini. Selain tempatnya jauh juga karena taman ini sudah seperti taman tak terawat. Semak belukar tumbuh di sembarang tempat dan pohon-pohon besar berdiri kokoh tak beraturan.

"Brukkk!" Suara debuman kecil terdengar disusul dengan erangan kecil. "Kalian ini apa-apaan, heh? Seenaknya saja menyeret orang lalu melemparkannya begitu saja." Naruto yang merupakan asal suara debuman itu mengomel ke arah tiga cowok yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Itu karena kau cari gara-gara, Dobe!" Suara cowok berambut hitam itu membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Apa hakmu memanggilku Dobe, brengsek! Aku punya nama! Uzumaki Naruto! Ingat itu!" Naruto berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tak bertanya namamu Do. Be." Cowok itu berucap dengan penekanan di kata 'Dobe'. Mengejek. Naruto yang geram langsung berancang-ancang memukul cowok berwajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi, tak sampai mengenai wajah cowok menyebalkan itu, kepalan tangannya di tahan oleh cowok satu lagi dengan rambut kekuningan yang lebih menyerupai oranye.

"Jangan asyik sendiri. Kami masih ada disini loh!" Cowok itu memelintir tangan Naruto dan membuat kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang tubuhnya. Dan sebuah lengan melingkar menahan lehernya. Ia benar-benar terkunci.

"Hei. Apa lagi ini? Lepaskan!" Naruto meronta-ronta. Mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tangan cowok berambut merah kekuningan itu.

"Ah, kau sepertinya terkunci, Tuan Uzumaki?" Kini ganti cowok berambut merah darah yang ada di hadapan Naruto mengejek. Naruto hanya menggertakkan giginya. Geram.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku takut dengan kalian?" Kini Naruto menghentikan perlawanannya sejenak. Lalu, menatap cowok-cowok itu bergantian. "Aku tidak akan takut dengan orang-orang pecundang yang sukanya main keroyokan seperti kalian!" Naruto berteriak.

Tiga orang cowok itu mengernyit sambil menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyeringai. Cowok berambut merah darah yang memang ada di hadapan Naruto itu maju dan...

"Bukk" Mengarahkan kepalan tangannya je perut Naruto yang terkunci gerakannya itu. Naruto merintih kecil. Sial. Pukulannya tidak main-main. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Membuat sakitnya terasa beberapa kali lipat. Ia yakin perutnya memar sekarang.

"Apa maksud kalian, heh?" Naruto mencoba membentak di tengah sakit yang terasa di perutnya. Ia tak lagi memberontak. Menyadari bahwa itu tak ada gunanya. Karena cowok berambut merah kekuningan ini punya tenaga yang cukup besar. Dan Naruto tak ingin membuang-buang tenaganya. Mungkin dengan gertakan bisa sedikit berpengaruh. Pikirnya. Sayangnya, itu pemikiran yang terlalu naif dan amat sangat merugikan.

"Mau kami? Kau sudah tahu persis apa, Dobe." Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Naruto. Ia akan menoleh kalau saja tak ada pukulan keras di pipinya. Hingga wajahnya menghadap ke samping. Kalau saja tangannya tak dikunci ia pasti setidaknya bisa menghindar. Tapi, dengan posisi sekarang itu mustahil. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakitnya.

Orang-orang ini bukan orang biasa? Pukulan mereka. Tenaga mereka. Bukan tenaga cowok biasa. Apa jangan-jangan? Sial. Apa orang-orang ini para gangster sekolah? Bagus. Ia benar-benar dapat masalah besar sekarang. "Siapa kalian?" Naruto beratanya pelan. Menahan perih di bibirnya yang sobek.

"Kami? Kau bertanya, Uzumaki?" Cowok yang mengunci pergerakan Naruto itu bertanya mendengar suara Naruto yang cukup pelan tadi. "Kami adalah SUN." Cowok itu berakata tepat di dekat telinga Naruto. Membuat cowok itu bergidik pelan Risih. Tapi, diabaikannya hal itu.

"SUN?" Naruto membeo pelan. Wajahnya bingung. Tak mengerti? Sun? Matahari? Atau apa? Itu maksudnya apa? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Heh!" Seruan tak sabar terdengar lagi di telinga Naruto. Tapi, tak hanya itu. Tendangan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan mengenai tulang keringnya. Membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Uzumaki." Cowok berambut merah kekuningan itu berucap tak suka. Kunciannya mengerat. Membuat Naruto merintih.

"Dan jangan bertanya apa itu SUN. Aku tak mau memberi tahumu. Toh, itu tak ada gunanya sedikitpun untukku, kan?" Pertanyaan retoris terlontar dari mulut cowok itu. Pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban. Mendengarnya Naruto hanya diam.

"Ayo pergi! Jangan membuang-buang waktu." Suara cowok berambut hitam memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan menjauh diikuti si rambut merah darah.

"Sampai disini, Uzumaki." Cowok itu melepaskan kuncian dan tanpa aba-aba cowok itu langsung melempar Naruto ke pohon terdekat.

"Argghh." Teriakan yang tak begitu keras terdengar dari Naruto yang merosot begitu saja. Ia terkulai. Nafasnya sakit mendominasi indranya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Membiasakan dirinya dengan rasa sakit. Sementara itu, sebuah seringai lebar terpampang di wajah cowok berambut merah kekuningan itu. Dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua temannya tadi. Membiarkan Naruto menyandar lemah di bawah pohon besar taman belakang yang sepi.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Di salah satu pohon taman belakang tampak cowok berambut pirang masih saja bersandar di sana. Ia tampak acak-acakan. Ya. Naruto masih belum beranjak dari sana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia tidak peduli bel sudah berbunyi. Bagaimanalah ia akan peduli? Badannya tak bisa digerakkan. Masih saja belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan badannya mencoba berdiri. Mengabaikan badannya yang berteriak-teriak tak mau digerakkan. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan bertopang pada pohon di dekatnya.

"Orang-orang sialan! Mereka pikir pukulan mereka itu tidak sakit apa? Seenaknya saja." Naruto menggerutu. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju lorong sekolah. Salahkan taman belakang yang luas. Sehingga, untuk sampai di lorong sekolah saja harus berjalan beberapa lama.

"Cih! Sekarang aku tak mungkin pergi ke kelas. Itu benar-benar menjatuhkan image-ku yang keren ini." Dengan semua keadaannya yang sangat berantakan itu ia masih sempat-sempatnya narsis? Benar-benar bodoh. Seperti yang dikatakan salah satu anggota SUN itu. Dobe. Bodoh akut.

"Lagipula apa itu SUN? Geez... Menyebalkan!" Naruto kembali berkoar-koar. Untung saja, belakang sekolah ini cukup sepi. Jadi, tak ada menyadarinya yang berteriak-teriak.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi ke UKS dan tidur di sana. Siapa tahu dengan begitu aku bisa lebih baik." Dengan memegangi perutnya ia berjalan dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah UKS. Yang untungnya, lagi-lagi berada tak jauh dari taman belakang. Walau jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Setidaknya ia tak harus naik tangga.

"Krieett." Suara engsel pintu yang bergeser terdengar begitu cowok pirang itu membuka pintu UKS yang sepi. Lalu, berjalan menuju tempat tidur berseprei putih bersih yang ada di sana. Ia berbaring perlahan. Punggungnya masih sakit. Ia menghela nafas setelah merasa posisinya tepat. Ia membiarkan luka-lukanya begitu saja. Berharap mereka akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Semoga saja. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia hanya butuh istirahat. Tak perlu waktu lama. Cowok berkulit tan itu tertidur. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup diiringi deru nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Ia tertidur dengan damainya.

.

.

.

"Kriet." Suara pintu terbuka terdengar samar. Sesosok cowok tampak memasuki ruang UKS yang lengang. Ia berjalan pelan tanpa suara menuju tempat tidur di pojok ruangan yang dihuni seorang cowok pirang. Ia berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur. Terdiam sejenak mengamati wajah yang sedang terlelap itu. Begitu tenang. Begitu damai. Dan uhm... begitu imut. Mengenyahkan pikiran aneh ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju kepala cowok pirang itu. Mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Seakan menenangkan. Naruto menggeliat sejenak, lalu kembali diam. Menyamankan posisinya. Sosok itu tersenyum sambil melanjutkan acara mengelusnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" Sosok itu bergumam pelan. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyamarkan suaranya. Dan kembali membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruangan serba putih itu.

* * *

- Bersambung -

A/N: Ini adalah cerita yang muncul di otak Flee waktu nonton sinetron. Hehe

Maaf walau genrenya Romance, tapi ga ada romantisnya. Abis Flee ga bakat bikin romance sih. Lebih seneng cerita pembullyan, pukul-pukulan, kekerasan, dll Haha #KetauanPsiko

Kalo yang begini genrenya bener ga sih?

Dan ini sebenernya Vampire!Fic. Yeyy... Hoho. Cuman belom dimunculin di chap ini.

Gimana? Menurut reader gimana? Menarik gak? Review ya?

Terima kasih udah baca. ^^

14/05/2014

YumeYuumei CrystalFlee


	2. Chapter 2

**..****Suddenly****..**

**Dua Dua Dua**

**©YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Supernatural/Romance**

**Warning: Slash/ Shounen Ai, VampFic, OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Kekerasan, Pukul-pukulan, Rada sadis, Ribet, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Tema mainstream, Alur lambat etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru (Main). GaaNaru. KyuuNaru.**

**Summary: Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha Daun. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3 penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran. Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Tapi, tiba-tiba...**

**Be happy, un!**

~~\(^o^)/~~

Matahari sudah mulai turun dari puncaknya. Menandakan waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Sekolah-sekolah mulai sepi. Tak terkecuali, SMA Konoha Daun. Murid-murid sudah banyak yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Walau masih ada beberapa yang tinggal untuk mengerjakan kegiatan lain. Klub atau Osis misalnya.

Di daerah belakang sekolah pun tak kalah sepi. Hanya ada orang yang lewat sesekali. Tapi, berbeda dengan sebuah ruang yang biasanya digunakan untuk istirahat bagi siswa sakit atau malas masuk kelas. UKS.

"Nggh..." Terdengar suara erangan pelan dari sosok pirang baru saja membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Ruangan serba putih. Oh, ia ingat. Ia ada di UKS. Beristirahat gara-gara orang-orang brengsek sialan itu.

Ia bangun perlahan. Badannya sudah tak sesakit tadi. Walau masih terasa nyeri. Ia kembali mengumpat begitu mengingat orang-orang menyebalkan itu. Dirinya benar-benar sial.

"Lihat saja. Akan kubalas orang-orang itu! SUN atau apalah namanya. Tunggu saja." Naruto menyeringai dengan aura menyeramkan muncul di sekitarnya.

Cowok pirang itu pun mulai berjalan walau sedikit terhuyung. Setidaknya, tak separah tadi. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Seperti, menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Menatap tempat tidur yang ia tempati tadi.

"Tadi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kepalaku. Tapi, itu siapa ya? Bukannya, tak ada yang ke sini?" Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, mungkin hanya khayalanku saja."

Naruto berbalik cepat. Berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya. Mengambil tasnya yang pastinya masih ada disana. Toh, siapa juga yang peduli padanya. Dirinya kan hanya anak pindahan baru dengan julukan pembuat onar. Padahal, ia baru masuk seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, anak baik mana yang mau dan berani dekat-dekat dengannya?

Kelasnya ada di lantai dua. Tak terlalu tinggi. Ia malas harus naik tangga. Apalagi keadaannya seperti ini. Tentu saja tidak dan terima kasih banyak.

Seperti dugaannya lorong-lorong sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tampak kekosongan di setiap kelas yang ia lewati. Berhenti lalu mendongak. 'XI Sl - 1' Tampak sebuah gantungan yang menunjukkan nama kelasnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Sedikit mengernyit. Tak menyangka masih ada murid di kelasnya. Orang itu tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. PR mungkin. Karena ia begitu serius mengerjakan entah soal apa. Tangannya bergerak cepat menulis jawaban. Hingga, tak menyadari bahwa sesosok pirang sedang mengamatinya di ambang pintu.

Naruto sendiri terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama anak berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan dua segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Cukup lama Naruto berpikir. Mengingat. Oh, ayolah dia kan anak baru yang tak begitu tahu tentang kelasnya. Yang dipikirannya hanya cewek berambut pink bernama Sakura dari kelas 'XI Se - 2' itu. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika tak begitu ingat siapa. Dia anak baru ingat?

"Inuzuka?" Naruto berucap yang lebih seperti gumaman. Anak laki-laki yang merasa namanya disebut —walau samar— mendongak. Mencari arah sumber suara.

"Eh? U-uzumaki-san?" Cowok pendiam berambut cokelat bernama lengkap Kiba Inuzuka itu berucap gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Inuzuka? Bukannya sekarang sudah waktunya pulang?" Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dimana tas berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis biru terpampang di atasnya.

"Ti-tidak ada. Hanya mengerjakan tugas, Na-Uzumaki-san." Kiba menjawab takut-takut.

"Mengerjakan tugas?" Naruto , sejenak mengangkat bahunya. Tak peduli. "Panggil saja Naruto. Itu lebih singkat."

Kiba memandangnya aneh. "Ba-baik, Naruto-san." Ia baru menyadari keadaan Naruto yang acak-acakan itu. "Umm.. Naruto-san?" Kiba bertanya ragu.

"Hm?" Naruto merespon singkat. Sibuk memeriksa tasnya. Siapa tahu ada yang usil dan memasukkan sesuatu ke tasnya? Siapa tahu?

"Kenapa pakaianmu acak-acakan begitu? Dan tadi, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" Cowok itu bertanya pelan. Takut menyinggung.

"Haaahh..." Naruto menghela nafas. Tasnya tersampir begitu saja di bahunya. "Gara-gara orang-orang sialan itu!" Naruto menggeram marah. Membuat Kiba semakin mengkerut ketakutan. Urung bertanya.

"Heh, Inuzuka?" Naruto menoleh ke Kiba yang ketakutan di kursinya. "Kau tahu apa itu SUN?"

"SUN?" Kiba membeo. Memastikan ia tak salah dengar. Dan Naruto mengangguk singkat. Lalu, mendudukkan diri di kursi secara asal. Dua bangku di depan Kiba.

"Bukankah SUN itu singkatan nama dari tiga orang yang paling garang satu sekolah?" Kata Kiba setengah bertanya.

"Benarkah?" Respon singkat. Tapi, ia tahu jawaban sang Inuzuka bukan bohong. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja dipukuli padahal ia tak melakukan apa-apa—jika saja berbicara dengan Sakura tak dihitung.

Kiba mengangguk. "Iya. Mereka terdiri dari tiga orang." Kiba menunjukkan angka tiga dengan jarinya.

"Pertama S. Sabaku Gaara. Dia berambut merah darah dan memiliki tato di keningnya yang entah apa. Karena sedikit tak jelas tertutupi rambutnya. Dan tak ada satupun yang mau dekat-dekat dan mencari tahunya. Daripada tak bisa melihat matahari lagi." Kiba bergidik mengatakannya.

"Sabaku juga punya perusahaan. Perusahaan senjata. Dan itu cukup mengerikan. Siapa tahu ia membawa senjata-senjata itu bersamanya. Dan dia juga dingin dengan wajahnya yang selalu menatap sinis. Dia jarang bersosialisasi. Hanya berbicara beberapa patah kata. Sangat sadis. Hobi memukul bagian perut musuhnya secara telak." Penjelasan Kiba diiringi anggukan. Dia tahu persis tentang hobinya yang memukul bagian perut dan telak. Bahkan, rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"Dan U. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia paling dingin dalam kelompok itu. Tanpa ekspresi dan sangat irit bicara. Sangat cuek. Rambutnya hitam kelam. Keluarga Uchiha katanya punya perusahaan. Tapi, berada di luar kota dan entah bergerak di bidang apa. Dia cukup misterius." Kiba berbicara sambil berpikir. "Si Uchiha itu sangat sedikit datanya. Yang lain mungkin isu tentang ia mengejar-ngejar Sakura."

"Apa? Ia mengejar Sakura-chan juga?" Naruto memotong dengan ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya. Orang dingin seperti Sasuke? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Hu'um. Begitu menurut rumor. Karena ia tak mau berbicara pada cewek manapun, kecuali Sakura." Kiba menjawab santai. Sepertinya ia telah lupa tentang kegugupannya tadi.

"Tak kusangka." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Dan N?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"N dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Cowok dengan rambut merah kekuningan atau kadang dianggap oranye. Paling menyebalkan dengan sifat sombong sekaligus menyeramkan. Paling cerewet di SUN dengan kata-kata sadis yang bikin orang-orang bertekuk lutut. Julukan lainnya monster. Hobi bikin lawan jadi bingung dan nyerah. Sifatnya sok superior. Dan benci orang yang gak respek sama dia. Keluarganya punya perguruan khusus di samping perusahannya yang sederhana. Entahlah. Apa itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, itu yang ku dengar." Kiba mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Diiringi anggukan dan cengiran lebar dari si Uzumaki.

"Jadi, tiga orang sialan itu mengejar-ngejar Sakura?" Naruto bertanya. Berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya.

"Menurut isu yang beredar, iya." Jawab Kiba.

"Bukannya mereka sifatnya menyebalkan dan tak ada romantis-romantisnya?" Naruto masih tak yakin tentang masalah yang satu ini.

"Memang. Mereka tak pernah menunjukkan secara langsung. Hanya sekilas. Perhatian-perhatian simple sebenarnya. Tapi, itu tentu bukan hal biasa jika dilakukan oleh orang-orang seperti mereka, kan?" Kiba menyampaikan alasannya. "Bahkan, sepertinya mereka memiliki rahasia yang selalu ditutup-tutupi. Begitulah." Kiba membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Aneh." Naruto bergumam pelan dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak." Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Lalu, berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kiba yang hanya diam menatap dirinya dalam diam.

. . .

Malam sudah datang di Kota Konoha. Kota yang tak bisa dibilang terlalu kota. Masih ada tempat-tempat yang tampak seperti desa dengan segala tradisinya. Walau, teknologi mereka juga tak bisa dibilang tertinggal. Seperti kota dan tempat lain pada umumnya. Malam selalu dipenuhi lampu-lampu di jalanan. Dan tak sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan-jalan.

Di salah satu pinggir jalan kota tampak seorang pemuda berjaket oranye yang agak pudar berjalan di tengah keramaian. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi hoodie jaketnya. Kedua tangannya pun ia masukkan dalam saku jaketnya.

"Gezz... Aku benci keluar malam-malam! Kenapa aku harus lupa membeli isi kulkas dan malah ketiduran sampai malam sih?" Cowok itu tampak menggerutu. Kakinya menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah penyok. Ya. Cowok itu Naruto. Ia sedang berjalan sendiri menuju supermarket untuk membeli sesuatu agar kulkasnya tak kosong.

Naruto melangkah panjang-panjang. Berharap itu akan mempersingkat perjalanannya. Ia tak begitu suka berjalan di saat malam seperti ini. Rasanya tak tenang. Seperti ia diikuti. Walau keadaan benar-benar ramai. Ia takut. Oke. Ia memang paranoid. Tapi, itu kan berarti kalian waspada. Jadi, tak apa. Entah.

"Akhirnya." Naruto menghela nafas pelan saat berjalan keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Ia menenteng sebuah tas kresek di tangan kirinya. Berjalan kembali menuju arah dimana apartemennya berada. Ia berjalan sambil menatap ke kanan dan kiri. Meneliti hal-hal yang tampak di sekitar. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di daerah yang tak terlalu ramai. Karena memang cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Hanya ada satu-dua orang berlalu-lalang.

"Brrukk." Suara benturan antar bahu terdengar pelan diiringi kata 'Maaf' dari Naruto. Ya. Bagaimanapun ia memang tak fokus ke depan. Jadi, ia perlu meminta maaf. Menurutnya. Dan untunglah tadi ia memegang belanjaannya dengan erat. Tas kresek itu masih utuh di tangannya.

Naruto mendongak. "Kau? Uchiha... Sasuke?" Suaranya terdengar kaget. Tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah memukulnya. Dan bahkan masih membekas. Dan parahnya tadi ia berucap maaf? Baiklah. Naruto benar-benar amat sangat sial hari ini.

Sang cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap tajam. Pakaiannya kelam senada dengan rambutnya yang hitam itu. Kaos dengan lengan tiga per empat yang menampakkan badannya yang uhm... kekar dan jeans hitam yang terlihat cocok di kakinya yang jenjang. Oke. Sekarang Naruto harus mengakui kalau Si Uchiha Sasuke ini benar-benar keren.

"Dobe." Sasuke menggumam dengan nada mengejek. Walau wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi.

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyit. Memproses perkataan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" Reflek Naruto menjatuhkan tas kresek itu dan melangkah maju. Mencengkeram baju Sasuke di bagian leher. Tak peduli walau ia tak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya samar. Lalu, menatap kedua bola mata biru langit yang berkilat marah. Intens. Tak berkedip. Warna yang entah kenapa begitu cerah di matanya. Berkebalikan dengan warna matanya yang justru hitam. Gelap.

"Brengsek! Teme! Kau pikir kau siapa, heh? Kau sudah memukulku dan sekarang kau memanggilku 'Dobe'! Kau benar-benar..." Naruto menggeram. Tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu emosi sekarang. Ia makin mempererat cengkeramannya. Memaksa Sasuke untuk sedikit menunduk.

Sasuke perlahan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi masih ia masukkan ke saku celananya. "Kau merindukan pukulanku, Uzumaki?" Berucap dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan itu menyeramkan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi kiri Naruto. Melupakan bahwa mereka ada di pinggir jalan. Walau memang jalanan begitu sepi sekarang ini.

"Cih!" Naruto mundur selangkah. Melepaskan cengkeramannya sambil menampik tangan Sasuke kasar. "Kau menjijikkan, Teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Menarik tangannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "Benarkah?" Sebuah nada meremehkan yang terdengar memuakkan di telinga Naruto.

"Kau itu brutal dan kasar. Benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya kau mendekati Sakura-chan." Naruto ganti mengolok-ngolok Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Pertanyaan singkat yang terdengar tak peduli itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Jika kau berbicara dengan seseorang, Tatap matanya! Dasar Teme!" Naruto menggeram. Orang berambut aneh di depannya memang sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan, ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa ada orang semenyebalkan, sekasar, sesadis, sedingin dan err... setampan Sasuke. Kenapa? Mereka benar-benar merusak moodnya.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke kembali menghadap Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Pertanyaan bernada dingin dari Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto emosi. Jangan salahkan Naruto yang memang dasarnya tak bisa mengontrol emosi. Tapi, salahkan Sasuke yang malah menyulut emosinya.

"Itu tandanya kau penjahat dan pengecut, Teme! Dan kurasa itu benar. Kau memang penj—" Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terpotong...

"Plakk." Sebuah pukulan keras bersarang di pipinya. Tepat di bagian yang memar terkena pukulan tadi pagi. Walau sudah sedikit menghilang. Tapi, sekarang sudah pasti memarnya makin kentara. Dan sudut bibirnya kembali berdarah. Wajah tertampar ke samping.

Sasuke yang merupakan pelaku pemukulan itu kembali diam. Berdiri di posisinya semula. Seakan tak pernah melakukan apapun sebelumnya. Hanya memperhatikan respon Naruto yang entah kenapa masih terdiam dengan wajah menghadap ke samping.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mengernyit melihat tingkah Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Membuat buku tangannya memutih. Sejenak, Naruto pun mendongak. Menghadap Sasuke dengan nyalang. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau pikir kau siapa, heh? Teme!" Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh langsung menerjang Sasuke. Mencoba membalas pukulan Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu tempramen, Dobe." Sasuke menjawab santai sambil menahan lengan kanan Naruto yang hendak memukul wajahnya. Lalu, lengan kiri Naruto yang ikut menyerang.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat begitu kedua tangannya berhasil ditahan Sasuke dengan mudah. Naruto kembali mencoba menyerang menggunakan kakinya yang bebas. Tapi dengan mudahnya, Sasuke berkelit. Justru kini ia terkunci karena dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat. Sasuke memutar posisinya dan mengunci pergerakannya dari belakang.

"Sial!" Naruto kembali mengumpat dxan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sasuke masih diam tanpa suara. Naruto benar-benar sial hari ini. Ia diserang dua kali dalam sehari. Sial. Benar-benar sial.

"Lepas!" Naruto berteriak memerintah.

"Apa? Kau memerintahku, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran rupanya."

Secepat kilat Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya. Belum sempat Naruto menghela nafas. "Bukk.." Suara pukulan kembali terdengar. Kali ini di bagian perutnya. Dan lagi-lagi tepat dimana ia dipukul tadi pagi. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Puluhan kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Ughh..." Naruto merintih memegangi perutnya. Ia membungkuk. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Dua kali. Dan kau cukup hebat untuk tidak pingsan begitu saja, Dobe. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bermain lebih sering." Sasuke menyeringai seram. Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu angkuh dan tak mau mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. Bagus. Sekarang, benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi, Uzumaki Naruto tidak takut pada apapun. Jadi, perlahan ia mendongak masih dengan rasa sakit di wajah dan perutnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan kelompokmu inginkan, Uchiha?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia menyipitkan matanya pertanda menahan sakit sembari menegakkan badannya.

"Entahlah. Kami hanya tertarik. Itu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Tertarik?" Naruto membeo. Bagus. Sekarang ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan, Dobe. Orang bodoh sepertimu sudah pasti tidak akan mengerti." Sasuke mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar... Uhk.. Uhuk" Naruto yang emosi otomatis langsung menegakkan badannya secara tiba-tiba. Berniat membalas. Tapi, ia malah terbatuk-batuk tak karuan. Efek pukulan di perutnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menghela nafas. Berjalan pelan. Mengambil tas kresek milik Naruto. "Kau sebaiknya pulang, Dobe. Atau kau tak akan membaik." Sasuke menjulurkan tas kresek itu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang batuknya sudah mereda hanya mengernyit. Tak mengerti atas tingkah cowok berambut hitam di depannya. Tapi, dengan ragu ia mengambil tas kreseknya. Ia cukup paham dengan kalimat 'kau tak akan membaik' itu. Ia masih cukup paham artinya. Dan ia tak ingin luka-lukanya makin parah.

"Te-terima kasih." Naruto berucap terbata-bata. Bukan karena takut. Tapi, karena memang wajahnya yang lebam serta sudut bibir yang berdarah cukup menyulitkannya untuk bicara. Ia menunduk singkat lalu buru-buru melanjutkan jalannya. Dengan langkah yang agak terhuyung, ia berjalan menuju apartemennya.

. . .

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam.

"Dia memang menarik, kan? Sasuke?" Dari balik pohon seorang berambut kuning kemerahan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ya. Ia adalah satu anggota SUN. Namikaze Kyuubi. Ia menggunakan atasan berupa Kaos pendek merah yang dibalut rompi hitam. Dan bawahannya celana jeans panjang yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi singkat.

"Sudahlah, Kyuubi. Kau tak perlu memikirkan Uzumaki itu. Fokuslah pada tugas kita." Sebuah suara lain terdengar. Dari tempat yang sama seperti Kyuubi tadi seorang rambut merah muncul dengan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. hanya saja kaos merahnya berlengan panjang.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bosan dengan tugas dan tugas. Aku perlu sedikit hiburan. Kau tahu?!" Kyuubi menjawab bosan. "Dan Uzumaki itu cukup menarik. Ia masih bisa tetap sadar walau sudah kita pukuli. Bukankah kau pikir begitu, Gaara?" Kyuube melirik cowok berambut merah itu. Meminta pendapat.

"Memang dia cukup hebat untuk tidak pingsan. Apalagi ia dipukuli dua kali. Itu bagaimanapun cukup menakjubkan." Gaara menanggapi sambil menatap lurus jalanan. Kyuubi mengangguk membenarkan. Lalu, beralih ke Sasuke yang masih diam menatap jalan di depannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke?" Kyuubi berucap singkat dan sebenarnya ambigu. Tapi, Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa mengerti maksud Kyuubi.

"Terserah. Ia memang menarik. Tapi, tugas kita tetap mengawasi Haruno itu. Jangan lupakan itu, Kyuubi!" Sasuke menjawab dingin dan memberi tekanan saat ia menyebut nama Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tak akan lupa tugas kita. Tapi, aku juga ingin hiburan." Kyuubi menyeringai lebar. Sedangkan, Gaara hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah Kyuubi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke menggumam tanpa ekspresi diikuti tatapan dua temannya yang menyeringai.

. . .

"Sasuke?" Sebuah suara familiar menyapa Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menoleh dan mendapati Gaara berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya dengan pakaian yang sama anehnya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak begitu aneh. Hanya pakaian biasa yang ditutupi jubah panjang. Yang satu berwarna hitam. Yang satunya lagi merah gelap.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi singkat. Kembali menghadap ke depan. Bersiap melangkah jika tidak diinterupsi ucapan Gaara.

"Fugaku-sama memanggilmu, Sasuke." Gaara berucap datar. Menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

Menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu, berucap. "Ya. Aku akan kesana." Sasuke berbalik arah. Pergi menuju ruangan yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala dimana tempatnya. Ya. Ruangan sang ayah. Fugaku Uchiha.

- Bersambung -

A/N:

Aaa! Flee seneng banget ada yg respon cerita aneh Flee. Terima kasih semuanya. #Bungkuk2 Buat Review, Flee serahin ke 'A'. asisten... ups. temen yg paling baik sedunia. Juga paling cuek dan sok gak peduli tapi baik hati. #DipukulinA :p — —.Oke. Disini A. Aku yg bakal jawab review2nya. Let's start.

...Balasan Review...

((otomeharu22)) update dong -Oke. Ini udah update

((Ahn Ryuuki)) HOHO.! Apakah Sasuke, Gaara dan Kyuubi adalah vampire yang dimaksud.? Apa nanti Itachi akan muncul juga.? Heh.! fict ini cukup menarik.! silahkan dilanjut.! Next. -Sudah lanjut. Si Flee bilang terima kasih pake banget. Kalo masalah vampir2annya bisa diliat nanti deh. Flee masih sok rahasia tuh. #lirikFlee

((yassir2374)) Bagus... Klo vampire fic, apa naru vampire juga? Sasuke? Gaara? Yahiko? Anggota sun, vampire? Kapan update lg? Jgn lama2, thor.. hehe -Yah. Itu bisa diliat nanti deh. Flee Sok misterius nih. Bukan yahiko tp Kyuubi. Deskripsinya si Flee emang aneh ya? .-. Ini si Flee udah update kok.

((neko 1412)) Itu yang masuk ke uks setelah naruto siapa? Gaara kah? Sasuke kah? Atau kyuubi? Yang pasti salah satu dari mereka kan? Ok lanjut -enaknya siapa? Masih dirahasian sama si Flee. Katanya biar lebih sesuatu.

((yuichi)) d tunggu lanjutanya ya... -iya ini lanjut. Makasih. :)

((kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani)) Jumjaeni... lanjutin terus pik .kok. -oke un. Bilangin si Flee biar ga males ngetiknya. #Apah

(( )) oh... lanjut.. -oke. Ini dia

((Lefyya)) Lanjutttttt! :D -iyaaa..

((Atarashi ryuuna)) Eum! Jalan ceritanya menarik... Maksudnya cerita ini ada unsur vampirnya gitu? #benergak? Hm, penasaran ok di tunggu lanjutannya yah 'ganbate ) -Tengkyu banget, kata Flee tuh. Iya. ada vampir2nya. Si Flee suka yang aneh2 emang.

((F.c sasunaru)) Huwa.. Cerita.a bagus ndt bkn penasaran.. Author klo bisa naruto .a dibkin uke yang kuat donk. Jgnlmah, biar smakin seru gtu.. Hehehe.. Lanjutthor. Update kilat ya. -Makasih. Flee jingkrak2 tuh dibilang bagus ceritanya. Kata Flee sih niatnya emang begitu. Naruto kuat kok. Walau masih kalah kuat masalah fisik sama SUN. Si Naruto ini mentalnya Unbreakable. Jadi, tenang aja. Udah lanjut ini.

((RisaSano)) Eto, Kan ada 3 orang; pasti sasuke, gaara... Yang satu lagi siapa? Mereka itu kenapa sih? Jahat banget ama naru-chan? Kan dia cuma ngobrol aja Bukan memperkosa anak orang Ditunggu ya chap berikutnya -Di chap ini udah ditulis tuh sama si Flee kok. Yah. Masalah jahat itu salahin si Flee yg hobi banget ngeliat org dipukulin. Tapi, nanti bakal ada kaitannya ama lanjutannya kok. Alasan kenapa mereka hobi mukul. Makasih mau nunggu. Ini muncul.

((yunaucii)) ini vampic ? aduh msh chap 1 naru udh dipukul2 aja. lanjut lanjut ne -Iyap. Ini Vampfic. Itu sudah kerjaannya si Flee yang hobi banget liat org kesiksa. Udah lanjut kok

((Guest)) hiee... Hmm... Gimana kalau naru jadi femnaru ? Naruto cewek , karna , err... Bayangin aja , cowok suka sama cowok ,masih mending kalau cuma pelukan kalau kissu dan berlanjut ke 'itu' ga jijik tuh? Tapi... Lanjutlah -FemNaru? #LiatinFlee Sayangnya nggak deh. Flee itu Fujo Akut. Udah dibujuk biar ga nyasar lagi susah. Walau katanya gak benci. Cuma kurang sreg aja katanya. Yah begitulah. Aku nyerah deh. Terserah Si Flee. Tapi, masih terus lanjut sih.

((Yuzuru Nao)) keren lanjut -Makasih. Ini lanjut kok.

Yaps. That's all. Aku udah bales review. Dan terimakasih banyak juga buat yg FAV, FOLLOW, jg Silent Reader. Makasih udah dukung Cerita ini. Moga chap ini ga ngecewain.

Adakah tanggapan? Sanggahan? Kritikan? Atau kesan? Pesan? Flee sama A nerima semua kok. Review, un?

At least, Terima kasih udah baca.

21/05/2014

YumeYuumei CrystalFlee


	3. Chapter 3

**..Suddenly..**

**Tiga Tiga Tiga**

**©YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Supernatural/Romance**

**Warning: Slash/Shounen Ai, VampFic, OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Kekerasan, Pukul-pukulan, Rada sadis, Ribet, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Tema mainstream, Alur lambat etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru (Main). GaaNaru. KyuuNaru.**

**Summary: Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha Daun. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3 penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran. Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Tapi, tiba-tiba...**

**Be happy, un!**

~~\(^o^)/~~

"Tugas?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar di sebuah ruangan besar nan mewah yang terkesan gelap. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya duduk di sebuah singgasana di tengah ruangan itu. Menatap lurus ke depan. Dimana ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Berdiri dalam diam.

"Seperti yang Otou-sama perintahkan." Jawab sosok pemuda itu dingin. Tanpa nada di suaranya.

"Hn." Laki-laki yang duduk di singgasana atau yang bisa disebut raja itu mengangguk singkat. "Otou-sama tak berharap kau 'jatuh' seperti kakakmu, Sasuke."

"Tentu tidak, Otou-sama. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Sosok yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu menjawab dengan tenang. Walau ada sedikit rasa geram dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku berharap banyak darimu Sasuke. Kau boleh menyukai siapapun. Terkecuali si darah terkutuk. Jangan pernah buat hal itu terjadi. Tugasmu adalah mengawasinya. Agar darah terkutuk itu tak membahayakan kita. Kau tentunya mengerti, bukan?" Sang raja alias ayah Sasuke itu kembali berucap tanpa ada sedikitpun perubahan di wajah serta nada suaranya. Datar dan dingin.

"Aku mengerti, Otou-sama. Aku—Kami akan melakukan tugas itu sebaik mungkin." Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Hn." Sang raja hanya bergumam singkat. Meng-iyakan.

Sasuke pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu dalam diam.

"Kau bukan pengganti, Sasuke. Kau tetap putraku. Uchiha Sasuke." Sang raja menggumam pelan pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Aiishh... Menyebalkan." Naruto menggerutu sambil meneliti wajahnya di depan kaca. Pipinya masih terlihat memar, walau ia sudah mengompresnya dengan es semalam. Untung kulitnya agak tan. Jadi, tak terlalu jelas terlihat. Tapi, jika sekilas. Kalau ada yang melihatnya dari dekat. Sudah pasti terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana cara menutupinya, ya?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. Yah, bagaimana lagi? Ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen milik orang tuanya dulu. Tidak bobrok walau terkesan tua. Sebenarnya, ia tinggal di Suna bersama pamannya. Tapi, ia tak mau terlalu banyak merepotkan. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang selalu disebut 'Pembuat onar'. Memar sih sudah biasa ia dapatkan. Itu normal untuknya yang notabene hobi berkelahi. Lagi-lagi tapi, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mencari masalah. Walau sebenarnya masalahlah yang selalu mendatanginya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Diambilnya tas hitam yang tergeletak di meja kecil begitu saja. Lalu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia tak peduli. Toh, di sekolahnya sekarang ia juga disebut pembuat onar. Jadi, apa yang salah? Biar orang-orang itu berpikir semaunya.

"Semoga hari ini aku tidak sesial kemarin." Naruto bergumam. Seakan merapal do'a. Sial? Itu sial atau takdir, sih?

. . .

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Penghuni kelas XI Sl - 1 pun mulai berkurang karena banyak murid yang pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Kalaupun ada yang di kelas. Kebanyakan sedang ngobrol yang entah apa. Tapi, tidak dengan salah satu murid yang duduk di barisan cukup belakang. Kepalanya bersandar di mejanya dengan nafas yang naik turun teratur. Itu Naruto.

Naruto sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tak terganggu suara-suara ramai di sekitar. Ia masih saja menikmati tidurnya. Mungkin karena semalam badannya yang memar itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Bagaimanapun itu benar-benar menganggu tidurnya. Dan ini akibatnya. Tertidur di sekolah.

Melupakan kebiasaannya mengikuti cewek bermarga Haruno kemana-mana. Seperti anak kucing saja. Bagaimana akan ingat? Ia hampir terlambat. Belum mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang entah mengapa amat sangat banyak. Dan badannya kasih sakit, ingat? Jadilah ia tertidur sejak pelajaran pertama baru dimulai 15 menit. Dan entah kenapa guru-guru membiarkannya begitu saja. Iba mungkin. Melihat wajah kusut nan memar milik Naruto. Kau benar-benar kasihan, Naruto.

"Grakk..." Suara pintu dibuka secara kasar sontak membuat kelas yang ramai itu hening seketika. Ditambah lagi, ternyata yang muncul di balik pintu adalah tiga orang cowok serem satu sekolah. Semua murid otomatis diam. Tak berani bergerak ataupun hanya berkata-kata.

Kyuubi yang merupakan penyebab suara itu masuk paling awal. Diikuti Sasuke dan Gaara setelahnya. Matanya yang beriris merah itu menatap nyalang orang-orang di ruangan itu. Mengintimidasi. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat murid-murid berbisik-bisik kebingungan. Mereka mana berani walau sekedar bertanya pada kelompok yang disebut SUN yang dikenal amat sangat sadis itu.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Dimana Uzumaki Naruto!" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan oh bukan... Tapi, pernyataannya dengan nada tinggi yang menyeramkan. Tanpa suara para murid yang ada di sana langsung menunjuk salah satu arah di bagian belakang kelas. Melihat itu Kyuubi menyeringai lebar. Lalu, menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk pada Kyuubi.

"Kalian semua!" Tunjuk Kyuubi ke arah kerumunan. "Keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga! Dan jangan berani-beraninya masuk. Jika tidak..." Kyuubi memerintah. Menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama. Semua penghuni kelas itu berbondong-bondong keluar dengan wajah-wajah ketakutan. Menyisakan SUN dan satu orang murid lain yang masih saja tertidur nyenyak di bangkunya. Hebat. Setelah semua keributan ini dia sama sekali tak bangun atau terganggu sedikitpun? Kau benar-benar ya, Naruto.

Tanpa banyak kata. Tiga cowok penguasa sekolah itu berjalan cepat menuju bangku cowok pirang itu. Mereka diam. Sejenak menatap Naruto yang tertidur dengan damai. Begitu tenang dengan nafas yang naik turun pelan. Tapi, apa SUN akan diam saja dan hanya melihat anak itu tertidur dengan damai? Tidak akan dan tidak mungkin.

"Brakk..." Kyuubi menggebrak meja tempat kepala Naruto bersandar dengan kasar. Membuat Naruto terganggu karena kepalanya berguncang. Tapi dengan keras kepalanya, Naruto kembali menyamankan kepalanya. Tertidur.

Tiga cowok yang mengerumuni Naruto menatap aneh. Ternyata si pembuat onar ini adalah Hypersomnia atau bahasa gaulnya 'Tukang tidur'. Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam mulai bergerak. Tangannya menggapai wajah Naruto yang tertidur. Memegang rahangnya erat. Mendongakkannya. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Bangun, Uzumaki Naruto." Ia berbisik dengan nada datarnya tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Nghh..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Berniat mengusir sesuatu atau apapun itu yang mengusik tidurnya. Sayangnya, itu tindakan bodoh. Walau dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun. Apalagi di depan cowok berambut hitam itu. Sasuke itu tak suka dibantah. "Begitu, Dobe."

"Bruukkk..." Suara benturan yang cukup keras dan cukup mengerikan saat kau tahu benturan antar apa itu. Meja dan Kepala seseorang dengan rambut kuning-pirang.

"Ughhh..." Rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari sang pemuda kuning itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya pelan sambil tangan kanan menopang kepalanya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ditambah pandangannya juga kabur. Mendongak. Mencari penyebab kepalanya terbentur. Seingatnya, ia tidak jatuh. Kalaupun jatuh pastinya tidak hanya kepala yang sakit, kan?

Butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk membuat pandangannya jelas. Mengerjap. Lalu, berucap pelan. "Kalian..." Jeda sejenak. "SUN?" Ada keterkejutan di wajah dan nada suaranya. Ia menatap tak mengerti. Menegakkan badannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Naruto berucap tinggi. Walau kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang-orang ini berlaku sesukanya. Mereka pikir dirinya lemah? Heh, jangan salah. Dirinya tidak lemah. Memang dia sudah dipukuli dan kalah. Itukan bukan karena dirinya tak bisa melawan. Tapi, karena mereka curang. Satu lawan tiga. Naruto menatap tiga orang itu bergantian.

"Bermain?" Pernyataan ambigu. Gaara tersenyum miring menatap Naruto yang posisinya benar-benar terkepung oleh mereka bertiga.

"Bermain apa? Basket? Sepak bola? Gunting-batu-kertas? Atau apa? Bisakah kalian berbicara lebih jelas? Aku tak mengerti." Naruto frustasi. Menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau memang Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum—menyeringai. Tangannya menggapai ke wajah Naruto. Menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang mulai mencari gara-gara. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia menjauh dari arah jangkauan Sasuke. Yah. Walau itu tak membantu banyak. Bagaimanapun Naruto sedang duduk di bangkunya yang ada di samping tembok. Dan ia dikelilingi oleh tiga manusia menyebalkan.

"Kau masih belum paham, hn?" Sasuke berucap rendah. Dan tanpa Naruto srmpat menghindar atau bahkan menyadarinya. Sebuah pukulan kembali di arahkan ke wajahnya. Tepat di dagu.

"Arghh..." Naruto merintih. Kepalanya yang masih sakit harus menerima pukulan yang lagi-lagi tak bisa di bilang pelan. Tangannya otomatis bergerak memegangi dagunya. Menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke yang sudah memasang wajah datar lagi.

"Apa itu sakit, Uzumaki?" Gaara berucap dengan nada mengejek yang samar. Naruto hanya menggeram. Tak membalas. Oh, tak bisa membalas tepatnya. Ia dipukul di bagian dagu dengan telak. Dan rasanya menyakitkan.

Jambak. Kyuubi yang tadi diam tanpa tanda menarik rambut pirang Naruto kasar. "Khh... Apa ya-ng ka-lian ingin-kan?" Naruto kembali berucap pelan—putus-putus. Sialan. Dirinya benar-benar lemah. Tak bisa melawan.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya, Uzumaki?" Gaara mulai ikut campur. Tangannya menangkap kedua pipi Naruto dan menghadapkan wajah itu padanya. Dan jangan lupa tarikan Kyuubi masih belum lepas dari rambutnya.

"Ta-pi, a-aku tak me-ngerti." Naruto kembali berucap. Tak terima. Mau membalaspun percuma. Mereka bertiga. Kalaupun Naruto bisa memukul satu orang, yang lainnya pasti akan membantu. Dan mereka pasti akan memukulnya lebih parah. Dari mana ia tahu? Oh, ayolah. Ia juga berandalan di sekolahnya yang dulu. Jadi, tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan tiga orang di depannya. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mengira, jika ia harus ada di posisi yang dipukuli. Mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membuatmu lebih mengerti, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi berucap dengan nada main-main yang justru terdengar menyeramkan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bersiap. Berharap tidak pingsan. Walau kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Rasanya seperti akan meledak. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena dulu ia sering berkelahi dan terkena pukulan. Jadi, ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit walau sedikit. Tapi, setidaknya ia tidak pingsan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Oke. Ini aneh. Walau ia masih kemarin bertemu langsung dengan SUN, tapi ia tahu persis bahwa mereka sangat sadis. Dan suka memukul tanpa tanda. Begitu cepat. Begitu tiba-tiba. Dan mereka sangat tak sabaran. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak—belum merasakan sakit? Bukannya ia berharap untuk dipukul. Tidak. Terima kasih. Hanya saja... Ah, entahlah.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Mengernyit. Begitu menyadari bahwa tiga orang itu terdiam. Terpaku lebih tepatnya. Tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun. Hanya saja mata mereka menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Si terkutuk itu!" Kyuubi menggeram. Matanya berkilat. Seakan menyala. Oke. Katakan kalau dirinya menghayal. Memang ada mata yang bisa berubah warna begitu saja? Dan bukan hanya si Kyuubi itu. Tapi, juga Sasuke dan Gaara. Ia menatap aneh mereka.

"Kita ke sana." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. Mengabaikan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah orang-orang itu yang aneh. Tiga orang itu berjalan keluar kelas dalam diam. Walau aura marah dan tak suka menguar di sekitarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang begitu tiga orang itu keluar dari kelasnya. Menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pelan. Tak mau memperparah sakit di kepalanya yang sudah mulai berkurang.

"Akhirnya, mereka pergi juga. " Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Ia kemudian menatap ke jendela. Ada suara ribut di halaman sekolah. Disana tampak beberapa orang berkerumun mengerubungi sesuatu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Matanya memang agak terganggu. Jarak pandangnya memendek. Atau bisa dibilang rabun jauh. Walau tak sampai mengharuskannya memakai kacamata.

"Rambut gelap berbentuk aneh? Merah? Kuning kemerahan? Tunggu. Bukannya itu SUN?" Naruto mendekat ke jendela. Meyakinkan dirinya. Kenapa mereka ada disana? Bukannya baru saja mereka di kelasnya? Lalu, kenapa tadi mereka marah-marah dan bahkan menyebut kata-kata 'Terkutuk'? Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Mereka terlalu aneh. Terlalu misterius.

Mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya juga aku memikirkan mereka. Lagipula kepalaku juga masih sakit." Naruto kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Mengabaikan ribut-ribut itu begitu saja. Toh, ia bisa mencari tahu nanti.

. . .

"Aduhh..." Suara rintihan pelan terdengar dari seorang cewek pink yang sedang terduduk di tanah. Sakura. Ia dikerumuni teman-temannya yang kaget dan simpati. Tadi, kelas XI Se - 2 sedang pelajaran olahraga, tepatnya basket. Seperti biasanya, dibagi kelompok cewek dan cowok. Cewek di sisi kanan lapangan yang sedikit lebih rimbun dan cowok di sisi satunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Cewek dengan rambut pirang pudar panjang yang merupakan teman baik Sakura bertanya khawatir.

"Ya. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja walau kakiku agak sakit, Ino-chan." Sakura memegangi kakinya yang sedikit memar dan berdarah.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Ino mendekati Sakura sambil mencoba membantunya berdiri. Sakura hanya meringis.

"Biar aku saja." Sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi pergerakan Ino dan Sakura. Menoleh. Mencari sumber suara. Dan mendapatkan sosok tiga cowok berbeda warna rambut berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke, tanpa banyak bicara mendekati Sakura dan menggantikan Ino untuk membantu Sakura. Ia menyampirkan Tangan kanan Sakura di pundaknya. Lalu, berjalan pelan menuju ruang kesehatan. Dibarengi Gaara dan Kyuubi yang memperhatikan keduanya. Sedangkan Ino, ia pun mengikuti mereka sambil tetap menjaga jarak.

"Sasuke?" Gaara mensejajari langkah Sasuke.

"Hn." Respon singkat seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin tak apa?" Gaara bertanya. Tatapannya sedikit ragu.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya respon singkat yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk membantu Sakura berjalan.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Sasuke tidak selemah itu." Kyuubi menimpali perkataan Sasuke yang terlalu singkat itu. Gaara menghela nafas. Lalu, mundur. Tak lagi mensejajari Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang mendengar mereka hanya menatap tak mengerti. Lalu, menengok ke belakang. Dimana Kyuubi dan Gaara berjalan beriringan. Wajahnya menyeringai tipis. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Hanya ia yang tahu pasti.

. . .

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum, berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah membantunya bahkan menungguinya. Kini dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu ranjang putih ruang kesehatan bersama Ino. Ino tampak serius mengobati luka Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah memastikan semua sesuai. Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dimana dua orang temannya menunggunya.

"Sasuke?" Gaara yang pertama berucap begitu Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sasuke melirik Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita pergi." Sasuke berucap datar. Memerintah. Berjalan melewati Kyuubi dan Gaara begitu saja. Keduanya saling tatap lalu, mengendikkan bahunya. Berbalik mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Kyuubi berjalan sambil kedua tangannya menekuk di belakang kepala.

Tak ada respon. Sasuke masih tetap berjalan dalam diam. Mengabaikan Gaara dan Kyuubi yang berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Bukankah itu si Uzumaki? Dia mau kemana? Ruang Kesehatan?" Kyuubi berseru. Menunjuk salah satu lorong yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka. Gaara dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun berhenti dan menoleh. Melihat Naruto.

. . .

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Guru Kakashi yang terlalu perhatian. Saat melihat wajah Naruto yang babak belur atau menurutnya mengganggu pemandangan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Lagi pula itu bukan salahnya. Salahkan si SUN yang cari gara-gara dengannya. Jadi, dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Badannya benar-benar sakit. Kenapa ia bisa sebegitu sialnya? Jadi bulan-bulanan tiga cowok paling garang satu sekolah.

Naruto berhenti sejenak di dekat ruang kesehatan. Menatap sekitar. Lengang. Ia malas jika harus ke ruang kesehatan yang tertutup itu. Ia ingin mencari udara segar. Dan sepertinya taman belakang tempat yang cocok untuk itu. Di jam pelajaran seperti sekarang pasti sepi. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Walau sedetik kemudian kembali meringis karena bibirnya masih sakit. "Langitnya pasti terlihat bagus."

Naruto pun berbelok. Melewati jalan kecil. Jalan yang agak tertutup dari lorong utama menuju taman. Melangkah menuju taman belakang yang sepi dan lengang. Menuju salah satu pohon besar yang ia kenali. Pohon yang merupakan tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kelompok SUN. Kenangan buruk memang. Tapi, toh tak ada salahnya, kan?

Memang tak ada salahnya siapapun berada di situ. Tapi, tidak ketika sumber masalah terbesarmu sedang menuju kesana juga.

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon yang besar itu. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Tenggelam dalam dunianya srndiri. Tak lagi peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian terlelap dalam damai.

- Bersambung -

A/N: Terima kasih banyaaakkk buat _Review, Fav _dan _Follow-_nya. Flee seneng banget atas respon2nya.

As usual. A yang bakal balas review. Terserah dia deh mau jawab apa. Ya. Itu A.

—-—

Oke. A disini.

Balasan Review.

Reikai Eran

Uke lemah? Gak jg sebenernya. Kalo masalah kalah ya karna beda makhluk(?) itu penyebabnya. Jelas Naruto kalah kuat.

Yah tergantung jln ceritanya aja. Doa'ain moga ga males ngetik si Flee ini.

Tuh, pada protes Naruto lemah. #TeriakinFlee Kata Flee Naruto nggak lemah kok. Cuman nasib musuhan sm makhluk lain.

RaFa LLight S.N

Oke. Si Flee jg suka KyuuNaru kok. Dia sih suka2 aja Naruto dipasangin ama siapa aja. Pokoknya pairnya harus sama yg keren2. Fangirl gila ya begitu.

Terima kasih.

TheBrownEyes'129

Ini dia lanjutannya. Makasih.

Ahn Ryuuki

Nah. Itu liat alur ceritanya aja sih. Ada kaitan antara Uzumaki sama Namikaze ato enggak. Flee itu emang maunya sendiri tuh.

Kata Flee nanti kenapa mereka suka mukul2 itu bakal ada alasannya. Yah. Begitulah.

Ini lanjutannya.

RyunkaSanachikyu

Wah. Makasih pujiannya. Si Flee kesenengan tuh.

Itu Flee kan hobi sok rahasia. Jd, yah tunggu aja. Nanti bakal dijelasin kok.

Ya gitu lah. Gak bisa dibilang miskin banget sih. Sebut aja sederhana gitu.

Terima kasih.

B-Rabbit Ai

Demo aja si Flee yg terlalu suka bully2an. Orang aneh emang.

Iya. Ini pasti SasuNaru kok.

Kai Shadowchrive

Noisseggra

Aneh, kan? SUN? Emang Flee itu aneh. Tp, biarlah.

Jangan deh. Ceweknya buat rame2 itu perlu loh.

Chap 1 emang masih awal jd blom muncul. Tp, selanjutnya muncul kok.

yuzuru

Masalah Sakura itu biarlah waktu yg menjawabnya.

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite

Si Naruto ketularan anehnya Flee itu.

Yassir2374

Iya tuh. Bener. Flee emang sok misterius.

Wah, kalo ceritanya. Biarlah Flee yg menjawab dg chap2 selanjutnya. Moga aja dianya ngga males.

Neko 1412

Melindungi? Yah. Bisa jadi. Tapi, liat aja deh Flee bikin lanjutannya gimana. Dia itu sukanya sendiri sih.

Yap. Tuh org 3 vampir kok.

Moment? Moga aja Flee bikinnya bener.

F.c sasunaru

Flee itu ngaku kalo ga bakat bikin romance. Moga aja bisa bener kalo bikin.

Itu hobinya Flee. Pemeran utama yg disiksa itu lebih greget katanya.

Flee update kilat? Do'ain aja deh ya. Flee itu malesnya minta ampun sih.

Atarashi ryuuna

Oke. Ini dia.

harukichi ajibana

Iya ngawasin. Kirain apa nih?

Masalah cerita itu apa kata Flee. Dia suka semaunya sih.

Ini udah update.

Sama2.

RisaSano

Tenang ini masih SasuNaru. Dan mereka Cowok x Cowok. Sakura itu pendukung ceritanya.

Ini update.

yuichi

UKS? Haha. Masih disimpen sama Flee. Tp, dikira2 pun udah ketahuan sih. Ups.

Oke. Finish. Sekali lagi sekarang A ngucapin Makasih banyak atas dukungannya.

Gimana chap ini? Menarik? Aneh? Gak jelas? Atau apa?

Review ya?


	4. Chapter 4

.**.Suddenly..**

**Empat Empat Empat**

**©YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Supernatural/Romance. Warning: Slash/ Shounen Ai, VampFic, OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Kekerasan, Pukul-pukulan, Rada sadis, Ribet, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Tema mainstream, Alur lambat etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru (Main). GaaNaru. KyuuNaru.**

**Summary: Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha Daun. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3 penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran. Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Tapi, tiba-tiba... Be happy, un!**

~~\(^o^)/~~

"Biarkan saja." Sasuke yang pertama bicara dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang.

"Brukk." Tiba-tiba suara orang terjatuh samar terdengar di telinga Kyuubi dan Gaara. Mereka buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke terduduk di tanah. Walau tak bisa dibilang terduduk karena kakinya tertekuk menjadi tumpuannya.

"Sasuke?" Kyuubi dan Gaara berseru kaget. Tidak keras. Lebih mirip desisan. Buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke dan membawanya ke salah satu pohon besar. Sasuke bersandar. Nafasnya terputus-putus tak beraturan. Kernyitan muncul di wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Berdekatan dalam waktu yang cukup lama bisa berbahaya. Bahkan, untukmu Sasuke." Gaara berucap dingin. Menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Acuh.

"Mungkin kau perlu minuman, Sasuke?" Kyuubi yang berdiri di kiri Sasuke menyeringai. Jelas Kyuubi ingin mengejeknya. Tapi, Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Kurasa Kyuubi benar. Kau harus memulihkan dirimu." Gaara menimpali. Sasuke mendengus.

"Begitu? Memang siapa yang harus kuminum?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

"Manusia, tentunya." Kyuubi menjawab tak peduli. Mendapat dengusan sebal dari kedua temannya itu.

"Tunggu." Kyuubi meneliti sekitar dengan seksama. " Apa kalian merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia di sekitar sini?"

"Manusia?" Sasuke dan Gaara saling tatap. Lalu, memejamkan matanya. Menyesapi hawa di sekitar mereka. Samar hawa yang mereka kenali sebagai hawa manusia terasa.

"Benar. Ada manusia di sekitar sini." Sasuke yang pertama kali membuka matanya menyahut. Diikuti Gaara yang kemudian mengangguk. Ia berdiri, walau nafasnya tetap tak beraturan. Mencari sosok manusia yang sudah mengganggu mereka.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama. Mungkin, sama sekali tak memakan waktu. Karena mereka hanya perlu melihat ke balik pohon yang disandari Sasuke. Dan, ya. Manusia itu ada di sana. Terlelap dengan damai. Tak menyadari apapun di sekitarnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara bersuara. Antara kaget dan tak percaya. Jadi, si kuning ini sudah ada di sana sejak tadi dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Hebat sekali.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Kyuubi bertanya. Entah pada siapa.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto yang terlelap menyandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Dengan tatapan err... aneh? Entahlah. Tatapannya sulit untuk diartikan. Hanya saja tiba-tiba nafas Sasuke kembali terputus-putus.

"Sasuke?" Gaara yang pertama kali menyadari keadaan Sasuke buru-buru mendekati Sasuke.

"Dia butuh minum, Gaara." Kyuubi berucap santai. Menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

Gaara diam. Tak menanggapi. Menatap Naruto lalu, beralih pada Sasuke. "Kurasa kali ini Kyuubi benar. Kau perlu minum. Dan si Uzumaki ini bisa jadi sumber minumanmu."

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Hanya diam. Menatap Naruto lekat. Matanya mulai menyala. Redup dan perlahan menjadi terang.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sasuke?" Kyuubi berkata sinis. Dia memang tukang cari gara-gara. Provokator sejati.

Sekejap. Sasuke sudah membungkuk di hadapan Naruto. Wajahnya mendekati leher Naruto yang tak tertutupi apapun. Menyesapi aroma samar yang tercium di sana.

Sepasang taring muncul diantara bibirnya. Matanya menatap intens leher itu. Ia bisa mendengar desiran halus darah yang mengalir. Walau baunya tak begitu kentara. Samar. Seakan tak memiliki bau apapun. Tak memiliku bau? Bukankah itu aneh? Setiap manusia memiliki bau darah yang berbeda-beda. Dari yang sangat harum, hingga sangat busuk. Dan darah Naruto hampir tak memiliki bau. Amat samar. Tapi, tak ada waktu bagi Sasuke untuk berpikir lagi. Ia perlu minum. Sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan Sasuke. Mencegahnya menggigit Naruto. Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang jika Sasuke perlu minum? Dan saat dirinya akan minum, si merah ini mencegahnya?

"Apa maumu, Gaara?" Sasuke berucap dingin. Tak suka kegiatannya diganggu. Gaara sudah kembali berdiri.

"Kau tak bisa menggigitnya begitu saja. Kau bisa merubahnya atau mungkin membunuhnya. Dan, kau pikir itu tak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan?" Gaara berkata panjang lebar. Hal yang jarang sekali.

Sasuke diam. Menatap mata Gaara dengan matanya yang berpendar kemerahan. Lalu, berdiri. Ia tidak seceroboh itu untuk menggigit si Uzumaki ini. Itu tentunya berbahaya. Kembali menatap Gaara. "Lalu?"

"Kau hanya perlu darahnya bukan?" Gaara berhenti sejenak. "Jadi, kau tak harus menggigitnya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti kita." Kini Gaara mendekati Naruto. Meraih tangan kanan cowok berambut kuning itu. Mengabaikan Naruto yang bergerak terganggu.

"Argghh..." Sebuah goresan memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah muncul di tangan kanan Naruto bersamaan dengan jeritannya. Ya. Gaara mencakarnya. Cukup panjang, dalam dan tentu menyakitkan. Naruto langsung saja terbangun dan kaget dengan keadaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tangannya berdarah. Dan ia dikelilingi oleh tiga cowok paling ditakuti di sekolah. Ia langsung menarik tangannya yang berdarah dari pegangan Gaara. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari orang-orang brengsek ini. Kenapa mereka selalu mengganggunya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Naruto bertanya nyalang. Menatap tiga orang di sekelilingnya bergantian.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi hanya diam, hanya mendengus malas. Gaara bergerak menjauh. Sedangkan Sasuke, cowok itu justru mendekati Naruto. Ia berjongkok. Naruto beringsut takut. Mata Sasuke yang berpendar merah itu benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba merengkuhnya begitu saja. Sepertinya efek menatap mata Sasuke. Ia hanya mencoba melindungi diri dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik tangannya. Tapi...

"Srettt..." Tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba ditarik begitu saja. Naruto hanya terpaku. Menatap Sasuke di depannya. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kenapa sih mereka selalu mengganggunya. Belum genap dua hari ia bertemu dan tahu tentang mereka. Tapi, ia sudah jadi bulan-bulanan seperti sekarang. Mereka pikir dirinya apa? Dasar brengsek!

Naruto terus saja mengumpat dalam hati. Terlalu sibuknya hingga tak mempedulikan tangannya yang masih saja meneteskan darah sejak tadi. Sasuke yang memegangnya, memandang lapar.

"Slurpp.." Suara jilatan terdengar bersamaan sentuhan di tangannya yang penuh darah. "Eh?" Naruto berjengit kaget. Otomatis menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Menutupinya dengan tangannya yang lain. Itu reflek. Pertahanan diri.

"A-apa maumu?" Naruto mencoba menggertak. Walau nyatanya gagal karena ia terbata-bata. Tidak. Ia tak mau lagi dijadikan sasaran cowok-cowok brengsek itu. Apa mereka pikir dirinya tak bisa melawan? Ia tak terima. Ia tak akan mau jadi mainan mereka. Ia laki-laki. Ia tidak lemah dan tak mau terlihat lemah. Ia tak akan mengalah begitu saja. Ia akan melawan. Tak peduli walau tak adil karena tiga lawan satu. Ia bukan 'Pecundang'!

Sasuke menatap marah. "Uzumaki Naruto." Suaranya rendah dan dalam. Jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke marah. Matanya berpendar semakin merah. Bahkan tampak irisnya berubah bentuk. Ada tiga koma berputar di sana.

Naruto gemetar. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar marah. Oh, bukan. Tapi, Murka. Ia masih mencoba menatap Sasuke langsung. Mencoba mengatasi rasa takutnya. Walau entah bagaimana rasa takutnya justru bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat menatapnya. Semakin lama, rasa takut itu semakin mengungkungnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa diam. Bukannya ia tak mau melawan atau apa. Badannya yang begitu gemetaran sangat tak mendukung. Ia benar-benar terjepit antara Sasuke dan pohon di belakangnya.

"Tem—uhk. Uhuk" Naruto menunduk. Tangannya yang tak terluka reflek menutupi mulutnya. Ia tiba-tiba terbatuk dan kesakitan begitu saja saat akan berbicara. Seakan ada yang mencekik lehernya keras. Padahal tak ada apapun yang menempel di lehernya. Lalu, apa?

Naruto mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai dengan pandangan bertanya campur jengkel. Pasti orang yang ada di hadapannya ini yang melakukannya. Walau tak mengerti apa itu. Ia yakin cowok dengan rambut model aneh ini melakukan sesuatu pada lehernya atau tenggorokannya?

"Diam. Atau kau tahu rasanya." Suara dingin nan datar Sasuke terdengar bagai lagu kematian. Sangat mencekam. Mereka memang bukan manusia. Dasar orang-orang brengsek. Eh, tunggu. Bukan manusia? Apa jangan-jangan mereka...

Naruto masih tak melanjutkan pemikirannya. Ia menatap tiga cowok itu bergantian. Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Nama-nama sosok yang —menurutnya— bukan manusia. Mereka terlalu kejam dan menakutkan. Bahkan, Cowok berambut hitam di hadapannya itu baru saja meminum darahnya. Kau tahu semacam menjilat luka yang berdarah dan meneguk darahnya. Tak mungkin ada orang yang mau-maunya melakukan itu. Kecuali mereka bukan 'orang' pada umumnya. Jadi, kemungkinan besar mereka itu —

"Dobe." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan, hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Naruto tak tahu lagi hanya berjarak berapa senti wajah mereka. Ia buruk dalam hal hitungan. Tak peduli hitungan apapun itu. Yang ia tahu, wajah Sasuke benar-benar tepat di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal yang tak akan kau mengerti, Dobe." Kata Sasuke lagi. Menyeringai tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Teme! Dasar brengsek!" Naruto membentak. Ada nada muak dan bosan dalam ucapannya. Ia menatap garang mata berbentuk aneh di hadapannya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa tenggorokannya tak lagi aneh seperti tadi. Bahkan, ia bisa berteriak.

Sebuah senyum sinis terbentuk di wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap iris berwarna biru langit yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Biru terang yang kini dipenuhi kilat marah. "Jika aku tidak mau?" Pertanyaan dengan nada main-main Sasuke terdengar amat sangat menyebalkan di telinga Naruto.

"Minggir." Naruto mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke atau setidaknya menjauh beberapa senti lagi. Tapi, Entah Naruto lupa atau memang terlalu bodoh. Sasuke benci penolakan. Semua yang ia mau harus ia dapatkan. Dan tak boleh ada yang melawan. Egois tingkat akut. Ya. Itulah dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia tetap kukuh berdiam di tempatnya. Tak goyah. Tatapannya kini berpindah ke tangan Naruto yang masih berdarah. Mungkin lukanya cukup dalam. Sehingga, darahnya terus saja mengucur sejak tadi. Apalagi tanpa penanganan. Hanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Jelas saja, kan?

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Hanya saja, kini tangan kanannya menarik tangan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan, tangan kirinya melintang di leher Naruto. Menghambat gerakannya. Membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas karena tekanan kuat di dadanya.

"Lepas." Naruto berucap sambil sebelah tangannya yang tak dicengkeram Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Sasuke. Berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke. Ia bergerak-gerak memberontak.

Sasuke tetap mengabaikan Naruto. Ia malah makin menguatkan tekanan tangannya. Perhatian Sasuke lebih terfokus pada warna merah yang menyebar di tangan kanan Naruto. Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto yang sibuk mencoba melepaskan diri, Sasuke menatap bergantian dua orang penonton yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Dan dengan isyarat samar ia menyuruh mereka pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya mengusir mereka. Melihat isyarat Sasuke, tanpa kata Gaara berbalik menjauh. Sedangkan Kyuubi mendengus sebal tapi, juga melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Gaara.

"Jangan lepas kendali, Sasuke." Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Menoleh ke belakang, menatap sinis Sasuke.

Sasuke tak sedikitpun menanggapi kata-kata Kyuubi. Ia hanya fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyuubi, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan Sasuke." Gaara berkata sambil terus berjalan. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Cih.. Kau selalu saja membelanya, Gaara." Kyuubi berkata bosan. Lalu, kembali berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di taman belakang yang sepi itu.

"Teme! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto yang tak tahan akhirnya berteriak. Walau terlihat bahwa ia sangat memaksakan diri. Teriakannya tidak lantang bahkan suaranya serak. "Apa.. kau bukan manusia?" Naruto bertanya. Kini nadanya memelan. Nada ragu tampak jelas di sana.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum dinginnya. "Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan provokasi yang selalu saja berhasil menyulut emosi Naruto. Yah bagaimana lagi. Naruto kan tipe hot-blooded guy.

"Menurutku..." Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Kau itu... Bukan manusia. Iya. Kau bukan manusia." Naruto berkata yakin yang justru terlihat menggelikan di mata Sasuke.

"Terserah, Dobe." Sasuke mendekatkan tangan Naruto yang berdarah ke mulutnya. Perlahan Sasuke menjilat dan menyesap darah yang ada di sana. Tanpa menggigit atau menggesekkan giginya pun tidak. Ia hanya minum. Yah. Minum. Ia tak akan lepas kendali, kan?

Naruto bergidik aneh. "Te-teme." Berucap terbata-bata. Tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Rasanya err.. Aneh.

"Diam." Sasuke mengeratkan tekanan tangan kirinya pada Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan apa yang ia mau. Sasuke itu egois, ingat? Dan orang egois itu jelas melakukan sesuatu sesukanya. Lagipula, Naruto tahu. Tenaga Sasuke itu lebih darinya. Fisiknya benar-benar kuat. Sulit untuk menyainginya. Apa lagi melawan. Cih, sial! Sasuke sialan! Brengsek! Teme! Naruto terus saja mengumpat dalam hati sambil tetap menatap Sasuke sebal.

Cukup lama Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu Sasuke selesai. Tapi, kenapa tak juga selesai? Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit sepertinya. Yang jelas Naruto merasa dirinya diam cukup lama. Mengabaikan rasa aneh di tangannya.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto berseru. Seakan baru saja tersadar, Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Hanya sedikit. Sasuke menatap Naruto tak suka. "Apa?"

"Kau itu jelas bukan manusia, kan?" Pertanyaan retoris. Itu sudah jelas. Dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus bosan mendengarnya.

"Kau itu apa mungkin... Vampir?" Tak ada respon. "Eh, vampir itu kan suka minum darah. Aku juga pernah tahu kalau drakula suka minum darah. Trus, apa bedanya?" Naruto bertanya santai. Tanpa beban. Seakan sosok yang sedang meminum darah dari tangannya hanya angin lalu. Oh, satu lagi sifat bodoh Naruto yang lain. Terlalu mudah teralihkan. Fokus itu sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

"Terserah apa katamu." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Naruto mendengus. "Aku bertanya padamu, Teme!" Naruto berucap sambil menekankan kata 'Teme' di akhir kalimat.

"Sreet.." Sasuke menegakkan dirinya. Melepaskan Naruto dari cengkeramannya.

Naruto yang menyadari gerakan itu langsung menarik tangannya. Dan voila! Tangannya baik-baik saja. Seperti tak pernah ada cakaran yang dalam dan memanjang di sana. Padahal, baru beberapa menit lalu tangannya dipenuhi warna merah. Dan sekarang?

"Kau memikirkan tentang tanganmu itu, Dobe?" Pertanyaan bernada dingin membuat Naruto meng hadap ke asal suara. Sasuke duduk dengan kaki kanan ditekuk ke atas sebagai batalan tangan kanannya. Menatap Naruto datar.

"Kau itu bertanya atau apa, sih?" Naruto menghela nafas. "Jadi, kau memang bukan manusia. Dan dua temanmu yang lain juga, begitu?" Masih tak ada jawaban. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku anggap itu iya. Dan sekarang, kau sudah me—errr.. meminum darahku. Kau sudah mendapat yang kau mau, kan? Jadi, bisakah kau tak mengganggu?" Naruto bertanya kalem. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan cowok dingin di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto begitu saja.

"Tenang? Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya seakan tak mengerti. Menatap bingung Sasuke yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentang kami? Atau mungkin yang baru saja terjadi?" Sasuke berkata acuh.

"Tentang fakta bahwa kau bukan manusia? Karena terlalu aneh untuk seorang manusia menyukai darah?" Naruto memperjelas. Diam. Sasuke hanya diam. Baginya itu hanya pernyataan yang tak perlu di jawab.

Menghela nafas. Naruto menyamankan sandarannya pada batang pohon. Menoleh ke samping. "Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana? Kaget? Bingung? Atau mungkin menyebarkan pada semua orang tentang fakta yang baru saja ku temukan?"

Naruto menatap pohon-pohon rimbun dan ilalang yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin. "Aku memang bodoh. Terserah kau mau tertawa atau apa. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi, aku masih punya otak. Aku masih bisa berpikir. Dan aku tahu. Tak semua hal bisa dimengerti di dunia ini. Selalu ada hal yang hanya perlu kau tahu. Tanpa perlu kau pahami dengan logika, karena itu irasional. Hanya perlu kau terima. Tanpa kau perlu tahu arti yang ada di baliknya, karena itu sebuah rahasia." Berucap panjang lebar. Sebuah senyuman teduh tampak di wajah tan Naruto. Dengan bias-bias cahaya yang seakan berpendar mengelilinginya.

Sasuke entah sejak kapan membeku. Ia menatap intens Naruto. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar. Ada rasa aneh ketika menatap wajah di hadapannya tersenyum teduh. Rasa yang lebih kuat dan hangat daripada saat ia melihat wajah kesakitan di sana. Ada rasa senang yang berbeda daripada saat ia menatap wajah terluka atau jerit kesakitan. Rasa berbeda dengan rasa puas yang ia rasakan saat membuat orang lain terluka. Tapi, ia tak mengerti rasa apa itu. Itu aneh, bukan?

"Seperti halnya kematian." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Menghela nafas berat. "Kau harus menerimanya. Apa adanya. Tak perlu kau ungkit-ungkit lagi. Ketika itu terjadi, kau boleh sedih. Tapi, kau harus sadar itu adalah takdir. Seberapapun kau ingin mengubahnya. Ingin mencoba tak mempercayainya. Toh, itu nyata. Kau tak akan pernah bisa merubahnya."

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Haha." Sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan terdengar dari Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi. Tersenyum. Senyum yang juga dipaksakan. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke tak suka melihat senyum itu tampak di wajah Naruto. Itu menyebalkan.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke yang hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Dan tanpa aba-aba. Tiba-tiba.

"Tem—" Naruto terbelalak lebar. Amat sangat kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke err... Menciumnya? Tapi, bukan hanya menempel saja. Naruto tak mengerti. Alisnya mengernyit. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Apa maunya? Sasuke bukan hanya menciumnya. Seperti menarik atau menghisap sesuatu. Entah apa. Naruto tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, semakin lama ia semakin lelah. Seperti energinya terkuras habis. Nafasnya mulai terengah. Kelelahan. Padahal tak sampai satu menit ia tak bernafas. Tapi, kenapa nafasnya sudah sampai batas? Bukannya ia bahkan kuat menyelam tanpa bernafas selama sepuluh menit. Kenapa?

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuubi menyeringai. Menatap Sasuke yang dengan beringas mencium Naruto. Kyuubi mengintip di balik tembok

"Yah. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Efek berdekatan dengan darah terkutuk itu sangat parah. Dan aku yakin itu sangat mengganggu." Gaara yang berdiri di samping Gaara menjawab datar. Ia bersedekap sambil bersandar pada tembok. Tak tertarik menonton seperti Kyuubi.

Mereka sedang berada di balik dinding. Belokan koridor yang kosong. Salahkan areal sekolah yang terlalu luas. Hingga, banyak tempat yang jarang dilewati seperti koridor dan taman belakang. Selain letaknya tidak strategis juga suasana yang agak suram membuat orang-orang malas untuk ke arah sini.

"Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke juga mengambil energi Naruto." Kyuubi memberi tahu Gaara apa yang dia lihat. Dan respon Gaara...

"Apa?" Sebuah respon yang cukup mengejutkan. Pertanyaan kaget dan tak percaya walau samar tertutupi wajahnya dingin. Gaara menoleh ke Kyuubi.

"Jangan bercanda Kyuubi." Perkataan dengan nada penuh penekanan terdengar cukup mengintimidasi. Sayangnya, Kyuubi sama sekali tak peduli.

"Terserah." Kyuubi menjawab asal-asalan.

"Bukankah itu berarti Sasuke menciumnya? Cara menarik energi itu hanya bisa melalui ciuman, kan?" Gaara masih tak percaya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Gaara. Aku tidak bercanda. Yah, walau biasanya iya. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Kyuubi meyakinkan Gaara. Berucap tanpa menatap Gaara. Sibuk melihat pemandangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas. Kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit. "Begitu? Tak kusangka dia menarik energi milik Uzumaki itu. Padahal, ini pertama kalinya, kan?" Gaara bertanya.

"Oh, kau benar. Toh, memang menarik energi tak selalu diperlukan. Dengan minum saja itu sudah cukup. Tapi, jika hanya minum memang masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk benar-benar membaik." Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan omong-omong Gaara." Kyuubi menoleh. Menatap Gaara yang ikut menoleh begitu namanya disebut. Menunggu perkataan Kyuubi selanjutkan. "Kau pertama kali menarik energi itu saat masih kecil dan kau menarik energiku, kan? Waktu itu kau diserang hewan buas. Dan kau masih bingung melawan. Haha." Kyuubi tertawa.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Bisa kau hentikan ocehan tak pentingmu itu, Kyuubi." Nada tak suka terdengar jelas dari Gaara.

"Kau kehabisan energi karna panik berlebihan. Dan untung saja aku ada disana dan membantumu. Kau tahu. Kau sangat imut waktu itu. Kau menciumku begitu tergesa-gesa. Seakan tak ada waktu lagi. Oh, atau mungkin sebenarnya kau menyukaiku? Dan itu adalah kesempatan besar bukan?" Kyuubi mengabaikan perkataan Gaara. Melanjutkan cerita masa lalu yang 'indah' itu. Menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sok menggoda.

"Kyuubi!" Suara itu penuh penekanan. Gaara benar-benar geram. Itu cerita dulu sekali. Saat ia masih bocah kecil nan bodoh. Bahkan, ia tak ingat pasti berapa tahun lalu kejadian itu terjadi.

"Haha. Sudahlah, Gaara. Kau tak perlu marah-marah." Kyuubi mendekati Gaara. menyampirkan tangan kanannya di bahu kanan Gaara. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama walau Gaara sedikit lebih pendek dari Kyuubi.

"Cukup untuk leluconmu yang tak lucu itu, Kyuubi. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan Sasuke." Gaara yang merasa risih dengan tingkah Kyuubi mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi. Tapi, yah Kyuubi itu keras kepala tingkat akut. Dan Gaara terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

"Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan makhluk menyebalkan itu? Setidaknya, khawatirkan aku juga." Kyuubi menatap Gaara tak suka. Bosan terus-terusan mendengar nama Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Apa?" Gaara menatap Kyuubi yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Mengkhawatirkanmu? Memang apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari makhluk semacam kau, eh? Kau itu bukannya dikhawatirkan tapi, harus diperhatikan."

"Kenapa begitu?" Kyuubi bertanya. Penasaran. Kenapa justru diperhatikan? Kedengarannya bagus. Tapi, jika cowok berambut merah ini yang mengatakannya itu perlu diselidiki.

"Karena kau itu 'Provokator'!" Gaara mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Kyuubi. "Kau tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, karena kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, kau harus diperhatikan. Lengah sedikit saja kau sudah mulai cari gara-gara. Dan yang kau lakukan selalu heboh." Gaara mengakhiri ucapannya dengan helaan nafas.

Kyuubi langsung tertawa begitu Gaara berhenti berbicara. Membuat Gaara mengernyit aneh ke arah Kyuubi. Tak mengerti. Dan tanpa aba-aba. Kyuubi menarik Gaara dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik makhluk berambut merah di depannya. Gaara diam. Tak merespon. Atau tak bisa merespon? Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas Gaara tak banyak bergerak. Oh bukan. Gaara hampir tak bergerak sama sekali.

Tak lama. Kyuubi mengakhiri ciuman sepihak itu. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara. Sedetik kemudian Gaara berjengit. Badannya bergetar seperti terkena listrik. Ia memghela nafas sejenak lalu mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap bibirnya. "Cih! Hentikan bermain-main dengan Kekuatan sialanmu itu, Kyuubi." Gaara menggeram tak suka.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya membuatmu terdiam sebentar. Toh, itu bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan itu, Gaara-chan." Kyuubi menyeringai. Menatap senang ke arah Gaara yang sedang mati-matian menenangkan emosinya. Bagaimanapun Gaara bukan orang yang mudah meledak—pengecualian jika itu berhubungan dengan Kyuubi. Menjadi teman sejak kecil tidak membantu Gaara dalam menghadapi Kyuubi. Justru, Gaara malah merasa dirugikan. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuubi tahu persis semua tentang Gaara—Gaara juga sama sebenarnya. Dan hal itu justru membuat Kyuubi makin mudah memancing emosi Gaara. Hahh... Untung saja stok kesabaran Gaara masih banyak.

.

Bersambung~

.

A/N: Ohayou minna-san. Flee tau ini telat updatenya. Yah gimana lagi. Abis UKK sih. Ditambah kegiatan2 lain pas slese UKK-Class Meeting. Jadi yah.. Begitulah.

Kali ini Flee ga bisa bales review. Selain A yang lagi sibuk sendiri. Ini Flee juga numpang onlinenya. Hehe. Gak bisa lama-lama.

Tapi, Flee ucapin _**Terima kasih **_buat yang udah mau **Review, Fav, Follow, **juga **Silent reader. Makasih banyak.**

Sekian dari Flee. Moga chap ini gak terlalu ngecewain. Soalnya cuman 1 scene. Flee keasyikan bikinnya. .—.

Mind to Review? (:


	5. Chapter 5

**..Suddenly..**

**Lima Lima Lima**

**©YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Supernatural/Romance.**

**Warning: Slash/ Shounen Ai, VampFic, OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Kekerasan, Pukul-pukulan, Rada sadis, Ribet, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Tema mainstream, Alur lambat etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru (Main). GaaNaru. KyuuNaru. KyuuGaa.**

**Summary: Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha Daun. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3** **penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran. Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Tapi, tiba-tiba...**

**Be happy, un!**

~~\(^o^)/~~

Jingga. Itu hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatan Naruto saat ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang agak kabur. Ia menatap sekitar. Bangku-bangku yang sudah kosong. Jendela yang masih terbuka dengan gorden yang melambai di tiup angin. Dan cahaya matahari sore yang merambat melalui jendela bening itu. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. Damai. Ya, suasana ini benar-benar damai. Begitu menenangkan. Seakan semua rasa sakit itu menghilang—walau ia tahu hanya sementara.

Naruto menegakkan badannya. Lalu, bersandar pada kursi yang sedang di dudukinya. Menyamankan dirinya di sana. Menghela nafas pelan. Lelah. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu lelah. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Terdiam. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Pagi tadi ia ketiduran sepanjang pelajaran. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, jadi ya begitulah. Saat istirahat...

Naruto menggeram pelan mengingatnya. Ia didatangi para orang-orang brengsek itu. Mengingat mereka saja itu sudah membuat emosi Naruto naik. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia sangat mudah lepas kendali—yang selalu menjadi awal kesialannya.

Naruto menggeleng. Mengenyahkan sejenak wajah-wajah orang menyebalkan itu dari pikirannya. Melanjutkan pikirannya tadi. Setelah istirahat ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu, apa? Naruto kembali bertanya-tanya.

Tunggu. Bukannya ia tak jadi ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu, ia kemana? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia berjalan ke ruang kesehatan lalu, di tengah jalan berubah arah dan ke...

Naruto terdiam. Tunggu. Ia kemana? Kenapa sepertinya ada yang hilang? Ada yang kurang. Ia pergi kemana? Tempat yang dekat dengan ruang kesehatan. Naruto mengingat denah sekolahnya. Mencoba mengira-ngira. Dan ya! Taman belakang. Bukannya taman belakang adalah yang paling dekat dengan ruang kesehatan dan paling mungkin di datangi olehnya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Puas dengan hasil analisisnya.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Bukannya ia hanya beristirahat—atau tidur di taman? Kenapa ia justru terbangun di kelas? Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Berpikir. Ini aneh?

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Bukannya tadi ia terluka?" Naruto menerawang. Menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangan kanannya.

"Sreett.." Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya. Ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Kelasnya sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, entah bagaimana tadi ia seperti mendengar suara gumaman. Entah gumaman apa. Yang bisa Naruto tangkap hanyalah nada rendah yang menyeramkan.

Naruto buru-buru menghadap ke depan. Menegakkan badannya. "Jangan-jangan..." Ia bergidik.

"Ha-hantu!" Naruto berseru keras seraya melangkah cepat ke luar kelas. Tak lupa menyambar tasnya begitu saja. Terus melangkah dan tak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Suara menyebalkan yang khas dari pemuda bernama Kyuubi memecahkan keheningan di ruang kelas yang harusnya kosong itu. Kelas dengan tulisan 'XI Sl - 1' di depan pintunya. Ruang kelas yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya beberapa menit lalu. Seharusnya sih.

Sasuke hanya melirik menanggapi panggilan dari orang yang berdiri di samping kiri Gaara—sedangkan dirinya di samping kanan Gaara. Mereka berdiri menyandar di tembok belakang kelas. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak suka. "Kenapa kau membuatnya lupa, eh? Itu tidak seru sama sekali." Kyuubi berucap dengan nada sarkastis.

"Lalku?" Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tampak tak peduli.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan. Itu tidak seru, bodoh!" Kyuubi menggeram. Menatap Sasuke garang. Sedangkan, yang ditatap hanya diam pada posisinya. Tak peduli walau Kyuubi sudah mulai terlihat emosi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tak suka dibantah. Kyuubi sangat tak suka dengan perusak permainan. Kyuubi suka bermain-main, ingat? Dan ia sangat tak suka saat permainan itu menjadi membosankan karena ada yang mengganggunya. Seperti sekarang. Naruto melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Karena Sasuke menghapusnya. Ya. Sasuke bisa memanipulasi pikiran atau ingatan atau apapun itu. Dan ia melakukan itu pada Naruto.

"Kyuubi. Sudahlah." Gaara yang sejak tadi diam mulai menanggapi. Bagaimanapun ia terganggu oleh perdebatan sepihak Kyuubi—Sasuke tak banyak menanggapi, ingat? Apalagi ia berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Baiklah. Itu menyebalkan.

"Cih. Gaara. Sudah kukatakan. Jangan membela Sasuke sialan ini!" Kyuubi menunjuk Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara tak suka.

"Terserah. Aku tak membela siapapun. Dan aku tak peduli dengan permainanmu. Tapi, mungkin Sasuke punya alasan melakukan itu." Pernyataan dari Gaara cukup membungkam Kyuubi sejenak. Walau Gaara selalu jadi sasaran tingkah Kyuubi yang menyebalkan, Gaara jugalah yang bisa membuat Kyuubi diam.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dan Gaara bergantian. "Bukan permanen. Hanya sementara." Sasuke berucap singkat dan sayangnya tidak jelas. Entah kenapa cowok satu itu bicaranya selalu saja begitu. Absurd.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti. Sedang Kyuubi langsung memasang wajah tak mengerti tanpa meninggalkan wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Bisakah kau berhenti bicara absurd?" Kyuubi menatap bosan Sasuke.

"Ia akan mengingatnya lagi." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Masih tetap dalam posisinya yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Lihat Kyuubi. Ingatan itu hanya hilang sementara. Jadi, dia akan kembali mengingat semuanya. Bersamaan." Gaara berucap dengan nada datarnya dan bosan. Uchiha satu ini benar-benar sesukanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan menghapus sementara ingatan Naruto. Ya. Itu semacam penyiksaan yang lain. Saat kau melupakan ingatanmu dan tiba-tiba kau mengingat semuanya di saat bersamaan. Sakit. Sakit yang tak tertahankan pasti akan dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu. Yah. Sasuke memang Tuan muda yang sesukanya.

"Cih." Kyuubi mendecih sebal. "Kau ternyata juga ingin ikut bermain Sasuke. Dasar Uchiha!"

Kini, Gaara yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kembali menatap ke depan. "Lagipula. Si Uzumaki itu aneh." Gaara menghela nafas. Menyadari kedua orang di samping kanan-kirinya sedang menatap dan satunya meliriknya begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalian pasti menyadarinya, kan?" Gaara bertanya tanpa menoleh. "Uzumaki itu tidak seperti manusia." Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ayolah Gaara. Kau bercanda?" Kyuubi berucap dengan nada meremehkan. "Ia jelas-jelas manusia. Ia punya darah manusia dan Sasuke baru saja meminumnya, jika kau lupa." Kyuubi sok mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu itu, Kyuubi." Gaara membalas datar jika tidak ingin dikatakan kalem. "Yang kumaksud bukan itu. Tidakkah kau pikir Uzumaki itu terlalu aneh? Ia masih tetap sadar walau dipukuli. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah pingsan?" Gaara menjelaskan.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi terdiam. Memproses perkataan Gaara. "Ia juga tampak baik-baik saja walau Sasuke sudah meminum darahnya. Sasuke sedang kesakitan dan ia pasti akan membutuhkan banyak darah. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Uzumaki itu tak sedikitpun terlihat kekurangan darah? Bahkan, setelah Sasuke menarik energinya?" Gaara melanjutkan penjelasannya. Menatap Sasuke dan Kyuubi bergantian.

"Kau benar. Ia tak sedikitpun terlihat akan kehilangan kesadarannya setelah itu semua. Bahkan, jika kita tak membuatnya tertidur aku yakin Uzumaki itu akan tetap terjaga." Kyuubi menimpali. Memperkuat pendapat Gaara. Lalu, menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat menyadari tatapan Kyuubi terarah padanya.

"Kau baru saja meminum darahnya, kan? Kau pasti menemukan sesuatu tentang Uzumaki itu." Kyuubi bertanya menyelidik.

Sasuke diam. Mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Dan sekejap, Sasuke menegakkan badannya. "Dia bukan manusia biasa." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Heh Uchiha!" Kyuubi menatap sinis Sasuke. "Gaara baru saja membicarakannya, kau tahu!"

Tak terprovokasi dengan ucapan Kyuubi. Sasuke melanjutkan ucapnnya. "Dia. Si Uzumaki Naruto itu. Darahnya. Baunya amat sangat samar." Sasuke mengingat saat ia tepat di depan tangan Naruto yang berdarah.

"Samar?" Kyuubi mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ya." Gaara tiba-tiba menyahut. Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Gaara. Meminta penjelasan. Gaara satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kau ingat saat aku melukai tangan Uzumaki itu?" Gaara bertanya pada Kyuubi yang dijawab anggukan singkat. "Bukankah seharusnya kita merasakan sesuatu karena ada darah segar tepat di hadapan kita? Tapi, apa? Tak ada reaksi apapun. Aku tak merasakan apapun. Kau pun sama kan, Kyuubi?" Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Kyuubi, Gaara kembali melanjutkan. "Seakan darah milik Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah air."

"Dan Manis." Sasuke menimpali singkat. Membuat Gaara memandang aneh ke arahnya.

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada ragu. Menggeleng. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Cih." Gaara mendengus sebal. Lalu, beralih menatap Kyuubi yang mengernyit tak percaya. Kyuubi sepertinya sudah mulai memahami apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Darah dengan bau yang samar tapi memiliki rasa yang manis? Bukankah itu lucu?" Kyuubi memasang wajah seakan-akan dirinya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke tak menanggapi. Masih tetap diam tak bergerak. Gaara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kalian bercanda? Semakin tak berbau datah itu bukannya itu berarti rasanya semakin hambar? Seperti air, eh?" Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian.

Gaara mengendikkan kedua bahunya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu dirinya ditatap balik menatap. Wajah tak berekspresi itu menatap Gaara lalu Kyuubi.

"Ini memang lelucon. Tapi, itu yang terjadi." Sasuke berucap tak peduli.

"Jika itu benar. Berarti Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah 'sosok' yang selama ini dicari bahkan dianggap khayalan karena tak pernah ditemukan? Begitu maksudmu?" Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada ragu yang amat kentara dalam suaranya.

Diam. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Kyuubi. Mereka semua diam. Membiarkan ruangan itu diisi keheningan.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Gumaman samar dari Sasuke yang memecah keheningan walau sekejap. Diiringi angin yang seakan menerbangkan suara itu ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

"Huwaahhhh!" Suara seruan keras terdengar dari salah satu ruangan apartemen sederhana yang hanya ditinggali satu manusia berambut kuning. Ya. Uzumaki Naruto. Memecah keheningan di malam yang belum sepenuhnya gelap.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak baru saja selesai mandi. Melihat bagaimana rambutnya basah dan bau sabun yang masih menguar. Pemuda dengan kaos pendek kuning polos dan juga celana hitam polos selutut itu merebahkan—menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Merentangkan kedua lengannya. Menghela nafas sembari menutup matanya sejenak.

Lagi-lagi hari yang melelahkan. Hari kedua ia tahu tentang orang-orang SUN dan hidupnya terasa sangat menyebalkan. Selalu jadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Memang apa salahnya sih? Naruto kembali bertanya-tanya. Mengingat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan mereka.

Waktu itu pagi-pagi sebelum bel masuk. Dan ia sedang berbincang dengan 'Sakura-chan'nya itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Menatap langit-langit putih dengan beberapa tempelan bergambar matahari, bulan dan bintang. Kekanakan? Terserah. Toh, ia suka. Itu selalu menenangkan. Ah iya. Naruto suka langit. Apa lagi langit biru tanpa awan. Itu begitu menenangkan. Sayangnya, ia tak sempat mengecat langitnya dengan warna biru. Selain itu, membeli cat juga memakan cukup biaya. Dan itu tidak hemat. Jadi, ya beginilah. Hanya langit-langit putih dengan tempelan kertas yang didominasi warna kuning.

Sosok pirang itu kembali ke pikiran awalnya. Ah, Sakura-chan. Haruno Sakura. Cewek kalem itu terlihat begitu baik di mata Naruto. Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Saat itu ia baru masuk dan ia datang cukup pagi. Jadi, sekolah masih sepi. Ia yang hanya anak baru haya bisa celingak-celinguk tak tahu harus kemana. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya yang agak buta arah. Ingat! Agak. Garis bawahi kata 'agak' itu. Ia masih tahu arah walau tersesat bukan lagi hal mengejutkan baginya.

Dan saat itu seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sontak dirinya berbalik dan mendapati sesosok dewi penyelamatnya. Ya. Cewek itu adalah Sakura. Cewek berambut pink itu menanyainya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di tengah lorong.

"Aku anak baru. Bisa beri tahu di mana ruang kepala sekolah? Atau guru?" Naruto bertanya. Sebenernya, dia pengen sekalian minta anter. Dianya takut nyasar lagi.

"Oh, anak baru?" Cewek berambut pink itu mengangguk pelan. "Pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu umm.."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto cepat-cepat memperkenalkan dirinya. Melihat cewek di hadapannya bingung mau memanggilnya apa.

"Ya. Uzumaki-san. Aku Haruno Sakura." Cewek itu memperkenalkan dirinya "Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja? Aku mau ke ruang Mading. Dan ruang mading dekat dengan ruang kepala sekolah." Sakura bertanya. Menawarkan bantuannya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya senang. Ekspresif. "Tentu saja. Maaf merepotkan, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengangguk antusias. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak mempermasalahkan panggilan Naruto terhadapnya. Lalu, berjalan beriringan bersama menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Ya. Sakura itu sangat baik hati—menurut Naruto. Kesan pertamanya sangat bagus tentang Sakura. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya yang kemudian sering mengikuti cewek kelas 'XI - Se 2' itu. Menghela nafas sejenak. Tapi, Sakura juga yang membuatnya bertemu dengan tiga orang brengsek itu. Lalu, dipukuli dan jadi sasaran terus-terusan.

SUN. Naruto mengeja nama itu dalam pikirannya. Dalam bahasa Inggris, 'Sun' artinya matahari. Atau 'Sun' itu bahasa lain yang dirinya tak tahu bahasa apa itu? Atau justru hanya sekedar gabungan dari nama ketiga orang brengsek itu? Naruto masih terus saja bertanya-tanya dan menduga-duga. Hingga…

"Beyond red, a shaking dream of red (We're falling!). Towards a dream that lies within a dream. The two of us were meant to meet, so that our fates could slowly intertwine."

Sebuah nada dering menginterupsi lamunan penting Naruto. Tak langsung mengangkat teleponnya. Ia masih menikmati lagu yang menjadi nada deringnya sambil ikut bernyanyi. Entah kenapa Naruto akhir-akhir ini menyukai lagu ini. Ia hanya suka mendengarnya saja. Naruto bahkan menyanyi tanpa peduli artinya atau apa yang dia katakan. Entahlah. Mungkin baru setelah satu menit, Naruto mulai beranjak dan menjawab telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Naruto singkat tanpa melihat siapa nama penelpon yang muncul di layar hpnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Heh.." Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari orang yang menelpon Naruto. "Bisakah kau menjawab telpon tanpa menikmati lagunya terlebih dulu?" Suara penelpon terdengar kesal di ujung sana.

"Eh. Oh maaf, paman. Itu sudah kebiasaan. Hehe." Naruto tertawa hambar. Menanggapi penelpon yang ternyata adalah sang paman.

"Kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Menunggumu mengangkat telpon, Naruto-kun?" Suara sang paman terdengar meninggi. Sebal.

"Sudahlah Paman Iruka. Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Naruto berucap dengan wajah cemberut. "Lagipula, tumben paman menelpon jam segini? Biasanya lebih malam, kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang tak dibuat-buat. Melirik jendelanya. Menampakkan langit yang berwarna jingga pudar.

"Ya, ya." Paman Iruka meghela nafas. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Pertanyaan yang seperti basa-basi. Tapi, justru punya arti lebih dari itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak kecelakaan atau berada di rumah sakit. Bahkan, aku masih bisa menjawab telpon Paman Iruka, kan?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau benar. Tapi, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu beberapa hari terakhir?" Nada suara Iruka terdengar menginterogasi da itu cukup aneh bagi telinga Naruto.

"Hal buruk?" Naruto mengulang perkataan sang paman. "Mungkin ada." Aruto menjawab ragu.

"Apa itu? Katakan!" Iruka bertanya. Memaksa.

Naruto menaikkan biasanya pamannya yang biasanya sabar itu berucap tak sabaran. "Yah. Paman kan tahu aku itu magnet masalah. Padahal, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tahu-tahu aku mendapat musuh baru." Naruto menjawab dengan nada pasrah. Mengabaikan tingkah aneh pamannya.

"Musuh baru? Kau berkelahi lagi?" Ada nada tak suka dalam perkataan sang paman. Kalau saja mereka berhadapan, Naruto yakin pamannya sedang mengernyit sekarang.

"Mereka yang memulai. Bahkan, mereka megeroyokku. Aku hanya membela diri." Naruto menjelaskan. Tak mau disalahkan. Yah. Padahal dia sudah berniat tak akan berkelahi lagi. Tapi, yah bagaimana? Apalagi dia yang jadi korban pemukulan? Lagi-lagi Naruto merutuki nasib sialnya.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?" Nada suara sang paman dari cowok berambut kuning itu berubah khawatir.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku baik-baik saja, paman. Hanya memar-memar sedikit. Beberapa hari juga akan hilang." Naruto berucap pelan, mencoba menenangka pamannya. Yah. Naruto bukannya tak suka dengan sifat pamannya yang mudah khawatir. Justru, ia sangat senang ada orang yang masih perhatian dengannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Di seberang sana terdengar Iruka menghela nafas lega. Naruto hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi?" Sang paman kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Naruto balik bertanya tak mengerti. Apanya yang aneh? Seingatnya semua normal-normal saja. Apartemen? Tidak ada masalah. Sekolah? Yah. Masih saja seperti itu. Tak ada yang salah.

Belum selesai Naruto berpikir apa itu yang aneh. Sang paman menyahut. "Kejadian aneh, mungkin?" Ucap Iruka sedikit memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kejadian aneh?" Naruto bergumam tanpa sadar. Di ujung sana Iruka hanya terdiam menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya. Cukup lama keheningan terjadi. Tak ada yang berbicara hingga Naruto membuka suara.

"Kurasa tidak ada, paman. Tidak ada kejadian aneh. Hanya kejadian menyebalkan, karena aku punya musuh baru." Naruto menjawab dengan nada ceria, bahkan tertawa. Sayangnya, itu justru memperjelas bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ya. Naruto tidak ingin menceritakannya. Setidaknya, sekarang ini.

Iruka menghela nafas mendengarnya. Sekali keras kepala tetap saja keras kepala. Tak mau memperpanjang percakapannya akhirnya Iruka berucap pelan. "Ya sudah. Aku hanya berpesan agar kau hati-hati. Jangan terlalu mencolok dan membuat lebih banyak orang mengincarmu."

"Eh?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. Tak mengerti ucapan pamannya. "Apa maks―" Belum selesai Naruto bertanya. Sang paman buru-buru memotong. "Ah. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Selamat malam. Naruto." Dan sang paman memutus sambungan begitu saja. Naruto mengernyit menatap hp berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis kuning-biru itu. Mengendikkan bahunya. Memilih tak peduli. Menganggap pamannya benar-benar sedang sibuk. Meletakkan hpnya dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

"Kejadian aneh?" Naruto bergumam. "Jika itu tentang sesuatu yang aneh. Tiga orang brengsek-menyebalkan adalah satu-satunya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat hidupnya menjadi aneh.

.

.

.

"Kau menemukannya, Sasuke?" Suara Gaara terdengar di antara keheningan. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan dengan rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi. Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah buku besar tua yang tak bisa dibilang tipis. Ia duduk dengan santai. Tak menanggapi.

"Info seperti itu tentu saja sulit dicari. Apalagi di tengah tumpukan kertas-kertas tua yang menggunung ini. Kau bisa menghabiskan satu tahun penuh untuk mencari hal yang tak pasti." Kyuubi yang berada di sudut lain menyahut. Ia tampak berbaring santai di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah.

"Begitukah?" Gaara menanggapi pendek. Tak begitu memperdulikan ucapan Kyuubi. Matanya sibuk menelusuri tulisan-tulisan judul buku yang terjejer rapi di rak.

"Pasti tidak akan sesulit ini jika si Uchiha tua sialan itu masih ada." Kyuubi kembali berbicara. Mengeluh lebih tepatnya.

Gaara menghela nafas mendengar Kyuubi berucap 'Uchiha tua sialan'. "Bisakah kau memanggil kakak Sasuke dengan lebih benar?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Toh, dia sudah tidak ada." Kyuubi berkata sinis.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah." Gaara memutar bola matanya. Bosan dengan sikap Kyuubi yang selalu naik darah menyangkut Sulung Uchiha.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Berisik!" Sasuke berucap dengan nada datarnya ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang berdebat seru itu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau tidak suka jika aku menyebut kakak tersayangmu itu 'Uchiha tua sialan'?" Kyuubi menyeringai sinis. Menatap Sasuke tajam.

Tak ada tanggapan. Sasuke hanya kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya. "Uchiha Itachi. Kakak yang sangat baik hati. Tapi, justru karena kebaikan hatinya ia justru hilang dari dunia ini. Cih." Kyuubi berucap dengan nada menghina yang sangat kentara.

Masih tak ada tanggapan. Sasuke hanya diam. Kyuubi geram. Menggemeletukkan giginya. "Kau dan Itachi-sialan itu sama saja. Dasar Uchiha!"

"Kyuubi bisa kau hentikan emosi tak pentingmu itu?" Suara Gaara menginterupsi kemarahan Kyuubi.

"Diam Gaara. Aku tak butuh nasehat sok-pentingmu itu!" Kyuubi berkata dengan nada tinggi. Membentak.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya. "Padahal kau dulu fans berat Itachi-san, kan, Kyuubi?"

"Diam kau Sabaku!" Kyuubi berucap marah. Mengabaikan Gaara. Lalu, menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Mencoba memejamkan mata. Membicarakan tentang Uchiha sulung itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Kyuubi. Gaara sendiri kembali melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap buku-buku tua itu. Sasuke pun tetap sama. Tak peduli. Masih saja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Walau tak dipungkiri ada rasa tak menyenangkan menelusup begitu mendengar nama sang kakak. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

-**Bersambung**-

A/N: Holla, Minna. Terima kasih udah baca. Flee seneng banget. *bungkuk2

Chap kemaren endnya gantung banget, kan ya? Hehe. Flee emang ga ngerti cara motongnya. Abis menurut Flee tuh chap udah rada panjang.

Chap ini juga ngegantung deh ya? Flee ga bisa nulis banyak2 sih. Maklum masih baru.

Moga ceritanya ga bikin pusing. Abis Flee itu bikinnya spontan gitu. Hohoho

Karena kali ini ga bareng A lagi. Dianya males katanya. Begitu banget dia ya?

Jadi, Flee bakal bales Reviewnya. Yg chap 3 + 4. Hehe

-Balasan Review-

((c4 3versetta))

Iyaps. KyuuGaa. Neji? Nejinya lg sibuk mungkin. Ga masuk disini. Hehe

SasuNaru itu slow but sure deh.

((c4 yuzuru))

Modus? Yah. Begitulah Flee. hehe :p

((c4 B-Rabbit Ai))

Ngegantung ya? Mwehehe. Yah. Itu kebetulan mentok(?)

((c4 ))

Makasih pengertiannya. *bungkuk2

Iya. Itu Sakura kok.

Naruto itu sesuatu loh. Kan rada ada cluenya di chap ini.

((c4 ))

Sakura yg darah terkutuks. hehe

Naruto beda lagi. hehe

((c4 yuichi))

Iyaps. Ini dia.

((c4 Dewi15))

Okeee..

((c4 kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani))

Ah, masalah Naruto itu biarkan waktu yg menjawab. #Apah

Itu terlalu nyesek. hehe

((c4 ))

Okeee..

((c4 arun faylen))

Aneh ya? Moga makin jelas ya? (:

Flee trus lanjut kok.

((c4 Vianycka Hime))

Aku juga suka KyuuGaa. Aku kangen pair ini.

Ini diaa.

((c4 yolla50455331))

Hohoho. Kalo KyuuGaa Itu bisa diliat nanti. #Apah

((c4 Onixynight))

Hohoho. Itu apa kata nanti ya. Rahasia perusahaan deh. Biar lebih surprise.

((c4 1hanazawa kay))

Ah. Bisa dilihat di atas kok. hehe

((c4 6Ahn Ryuuki))

Suka KyuuGaa juga? Aku kangen sama pair ini.

Itu ada di chap gimana Narutonya.

((c4 Riska'SN))

Waa.. Makasih di fav. Mwehehe. Pair2 itu bakal berkembang2 sendiri kok.

((c4 FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite))

Kehisap terus? Gimana ya.. Apa kata deh. hhe

((c4 Bebhe-Chan))

Aq pengen ngakak ngebacanya. Padahal sebenernya nih fic terinspirasinya sbelom ada tuh sinetron loh. Sempet kaget juga. Lah, pas baru chap 1 slese. Tuh g*s dr Sinetron skolah biasa + VK. Huwehehe

Makasih mau nunggu. Ini dia.

((c4 .vikink))

Kalo Naruto mati tamat dong? /eh

Naruto Immortal? Hohoho. Biarlah jd misteri. /woy

((c1,2,3 hanazawa kay))

Aduh. Scene so sweet bukan keahlian Flee sih. Ah, soal yg lain biar ceritanya berjalan aja deh.

((c3 .vikink))

SUN suka ato tertarik ya? Enaknya gimana? /apah

Sakura kalem? Inspirasinya begitu sih. hehe

((c3 Dewi15))

Naruto kan kuat. /woy

Ini dia lanjut

((c3 6Ahn Ryuuki))

Flee sadis? Ngga juga kok. Flee kan nulis itu jg dipengaruhi mood. hehe

Bingung ya? Flee juga kok. /apah

((c3 yuzuru))

Mereka bertiga kan emang makhluk2 modus. /nak

((c3 B-Rabbit Ai))

SasuNaru dong! SasuSaku cuma slight kok. Swear deh! .v

((c3 Zara Zahra))

Flee masih belajar nulis romance. hehe

Naruto istimewa? Gimana ya? /apah

((c3 RaFa LLight S.N))

Tuh tiga makhluk itu makhluk modus kok. tenang aja. Ini diaa..

((c3 FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite))

Flee belom bisa nulis banyak2. hehe

((c3 RyunkaSanachikyu))

Ah, Keliatan segitu carenya ya sama Saku? Yah. Tuntutan cerita sih. /nak

Update cepet? Ehehe

((c3 kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani))

Darah bermerk apaan coba? XD

Naruto itu selalu sesuatu kok.

Aishhh.. Iruka jd om-om.

((c3 yuichi))

Penasaran? Flee misterius kok. /nak /bukanitu

((c3 TheBrownEyes'129))

Haha. Iya banget emang gantung. Flee emang gitu. /apah

((c3 RisaSano))

Aduh. Kayak superman aja kekuatan super. Tenang aja. Nruto itu sesuatu kok.

((c3 aurantii13))

Itu buat dukung cerita kenapa Naru dipukul mulu. hehe

((c3 Princess Love Naru Is Nay))

Foursome? Pasti keren. /puasawoy

Ah, Flee belom bisa bikin yg rate atas2 sih. /apah

((c3 yassir2374))

Disini kemungkinan sih ga ada Serigala2an kok. Soalnya lumayan—ato banyak?— terinspirasi dr VK. hehe

Flee emang lemot sih. /nak

((c3 Ineedtohateyou))

Mereka bertiga enggak stres. Cuman modus. /apah

((c3 yeruyerudaru))

Terima kasih.

Oke. Flee usahain biar Naruto ga terlalu gampang belok(?)nya.

((c3 F.c sasunaru))

Makasih.

Naruto kun kan kuat? /heh

Flee belajar masih bkalo romantis2an. hehe

((c3 ))

Ngelindungin Naruto? Umm.. gimana yah? /woy

((c3 Reikai Eran))

Makasih banyak. *bungkuk2

Aduh, jangan panggil sensei ah. Kalo romance itu Flee usahain. Flee ga bakat bikinnya sih. Hehe

Yak. Selesai. Hehe.

Flee ucapin **Terima Kasih banyak **buat yang udah **Review, Fav **dan **Follow. **Makasih banget.

Jangan bosen2 ya baca fic Flee.

Gimana chap ini? **Review ya? **(:

Sign,

YumeYuumei CrystalFlee

03/07/2014


	6. Chapter 6

**..Suddenly..**

**Enam Enam Enam**

**©YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Supernatural/Romance**

**Warning: Slash/ Shounen Ai, VampFic, OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Kekerasan, Pukul-pukulan, Rada sadis, Ribet, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Tema mainstream, Alur lambat etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru (Main). GaaNaru. KyuuNaru. KyuuGaa.**

**Summary: Naruto. Anak baru di SMA Konoha Daun. Hobi tebar pesona plus bikin onar. Dan dengan gilanya sok ngejar-ngejar putri sekolah. Bikin 3 penguasa sekolah gak terima dan mau ngasih pelajaran. Tapi, tunggu. Sebenernya 3 cowok ini ngejar putri sekolah apa Naruto, si anak baru sih? Tapi, tiba-tiba...**

**Be happy, un!**

**~~\(^o^)/~~**

Sepi. Kata yang paling pas menggambarkan suasana SMA Konoha Daun pagi ini. Hampir tidak ada murid yang hilir mudik. Ada pun hanya satu-dua. Ini memang terlalu pagi. Masih kurang satu setengah jam lagi sebelum gerbang akan ditutup, yang berarti dua jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning tampak sudah menapakkan kakinya di lorong-lorong sekolah ini. Memandang sekeliling dengan cermat. Tasnya ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Sekolah ini memang sekolah yang bagus. Tidak salah jika sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah favorit dan Si rambut kuning beruntung bisa masuk—pindah ke sini.

Ia terus berjalan melewati rute yang sama seperti biasanya untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Tadi ia terbangun terlalu pagi dan akhirnya tak bisa tidur lagi. Daripada tidak melakukan apapun di rumah. Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yah. Walu sebenarnya sama saja. Biasanya murid yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali itu punya kegiatan atau ekskul pagi. Naruto, sebagai anak baru sama sekali tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Dan sepertinya Naruto tak tertarik sama sekali untuk mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan itu. Naruto itu walau kelihatan enerjik, tapi nyatanya pemalas.

Sejujurnya, Naruto masih memikirkan tentang ucapan sang paman kemarin. Tentang hal aneh yang terjadi. Tentang kata-kata ambigu sang paman yang tiba-tiba memutus sambungan telponnya. Seingatnya, sang paman tidak pernah jadi seaneh ini. Kecuali...

Naruto terdiam. Pamannya pernah bertingkah aneh saat orang tuanya meninggal. Ya. Saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Mereka berdua sudah pergi. Dulu, ia tak mengerti apapun. Hanya bisa menatap kosong batu nisan kedua orang tuanya. Tak memgerti. Itu cukup mengguncang dirinya. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia bisa menerimanya. Bahkan, tersenyum atas kematian keduanya tepat dua hari setelah pemakaman. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa. Tiba-tiba ia bisa memahami bahkan menerima dengan lapang dada semua yang terjadi. Naruto ingat saat itu pamannya justru kebingungan setengah mati. Ya, bagaimanapun Naruto masih kecil. Dan Iruka terlalu takut Naruto mengalami gangguan mental. Tapi, toh ternyata dirinya baik-baik saja. Aneh? Ya. Naruto juga tak begitu paham, kenapa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi hal aneh. Dan tiga orang menyebalkan itu juga sumber baru yang membuat hidupnya menjadi sangat-sangat aneh. Ah, apa jangan-jangan dirinya yang aneh?

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Bingung sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia mendongak sejenak. 'XI Sl - 1'. Ah benar. Ini kelasnya. Tak ada suara-suara apapun dari dalam kelas. Membuat Naruto berasumsi bahwa kelasnya masih kosong.

"Kriett..." Suara pintu bergeser samar terdengar saat Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya. Matanya berkeliling melihat kelasnya. Kosong. Tak ada orang. Kecuali dirinya dan..

Eh, tunggu? Naruto kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas dan berhenti di salah satu bangku dekat jendela yang terbuka. Bangkunya. Bukan. Tak ada yang salah dengan bangkunya. Tapi, seseorang yang duduk di sana. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk menyandar tanpa kata di sana. Menatap ke luar jendela yang terbuka.

"Sabaku... Gaara?" Naruto berucap tanpa sadar. Membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh pelan. Menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah intens. Membuat Naruto mengernyit saat ditatap begitu. Risih? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapannya itu seperti menyelidik. Dan itu di arahkan padanya yang baru saja datang sambil menenteng tasnya. Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak bergerak. Bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi Gaara.

Hingga, tanpa sadar mereka saling tatap. Iris mata biru Naruto bertabrakan dengan Iris mata hijau milik Gaara. Mereka diam. Tak berbicara. Hanya saling tatap. Tak terlepas. Seakan terpaku pada satu sama lain. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana. Mereka masih terus saja saling tatap. Mencari entah apa yang tersembunyi di sana. Membiarkan rasa aneh yang lama-kelamaan menyelimuti perasaan mereka. Aneh? Mengingat kata itu Naruto seakan tersadar dan spontan memutus tatapan mereka berdua. Menoleh sembarangan. Asal tak menatap mata pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Greekk.." Suara bangku bergeser terdengar di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Dan matanya mendapati Gaara mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi—bangku Naruto.

Gerakannya tampak santai tapi entah kenapa juga cepat. Naruto memandang dalam diam. Mengamati pergerakan Gaara yang menurutnya tak biasa itu. Hingga, ia tak menyadari bahwa Gaara sudah ada di hadapannya. Hanya berjarak dua langkah. Naruto yang awalnya agak menunduk karena memperhatikan pergerakan Gaara—bukan wajahnya— mendongak. Lagi-lagi mata birunya bertabrakan dengan mata hijau milik Gaara. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Selain mereka sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Dengan Naruto sedikit mendongak dan Gaara sedikit menunduk—mengingat tinggi Naruto yang tidak setinggi Gaara. Mereka kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Tapi, kali ini Gaara tak diam di tempat. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto—satu langkah. Sedang Naruto hanya diam. Dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Satu langkah. Gaara kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kini mereka tepat berhadap-hadapan tanpa jarak. Sedikit saja Gaara atau Naruto memajukan badannya, maka mereka sudah pasti menempel satu sama lain. Naruto bukannya tak mau bergerak. Tapi, entah bagaimana Naruto tak bisa mundur. Kakinya sudah berancang-ancang untuk melangkah ke belakang. Tapi, Naruto merasa seakan-akan sudah menabrak tembok. Padahal? Mereka ada di tengah ruangan. Mana mungkin ada tembok tepat di belakangnya.

Naruto mulai ketakutan. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sambil matanya tetap tertuju pada Gaara. Seingatnya, hari ini cuacanya cukup dingin. Tapi, entah kenapa peluh berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

Gaara kembali bergerak. Kini bukan lagi melangkah—mengingat mereka sudah tak berjarak lagi. Ia mulai mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto terbelalak. Apa yang akan dilakukan cowok berambut merah di depannya ini?

"Sabaku Gaara." Naruto tiba-tiba menyebut atau mungkin memanggil nama orang yang tepat di hadapannya. Berharap orang itu menghentikan gerakannya. Dan berhasil. Gaara berhenti dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari Naruto. Mengernyit. Seakan bertanya kenapa si rambut kuning ini memanggil namanya.

Raut kebingungan makin tampak jelas di wajah Naruto. Dia harus bagaimana setelah ini? Terhanyut dalam kebingungannya. Naruto tak menyadari Gaara yang kembali bergerak mendekatinya. Bukan. Bukan ke arah wajahnya. Ternyata Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa berjengit pelan. Tak bisa banyak bergerak membuatnya baru menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut merah ini tengah err... merengkuhnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan kiri di pundaknya. Ya. Naruto terkunci sekarang

Si Uzumaki itu hanya bisa membatu. Membiarkan Gaara yang sedang... mengendus lehernya? Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Yang ia tahu Gaara sedang menyapukan hidungnya di lehernya. Membaui sesuatu. Membaui apa? Naruto berpikir dalam hati. Tadi, ia sudah mandi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan ini masih pagi. Jadi, ia tidak bau kan? Oke. Setidaknya belum.

Perlahan. Tangan kiri Gaara mulai merambat ke tangan kanan Naruto. Mencengkeramnya erat. Membuat Naruto mengernyit karenanya. Berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya tapi terhenti. Karena tiba-tiba rasa perih menjalari lengannya, membuat Naruto meringis pelan. Mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan lengan kanannya. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya. Merah. Naruto melihat tangannya sudah berlumuran darah. Tidak banyak memang. Tapi, cukup membuatnya meringis karena lukanya.

Pikiran Naruto berputar dengan tiba-tiba. Merah. Darah. Rasa sakit. Seakan ada pecahan hal-hal yang tiba-tiba masuk ke memorinya. Paksa. Membuat Naruto mengernyit tinggi. Sakit. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa amat sakit. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa. Yang jelas kepalanya amat sangat sakit.

"Ughhh." Naruto merintih. Kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali memegangi kepalanya untuk menghalau rasa sakit yang makin lama, makin parah. Bersamaan dengan pecahan-pecahan ingatan yang terasa menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya karena pemuda merah itu nenguncinya.

Ia tak tahan. Karena tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Naruto pun akhirnya hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Gaara. Berharap ia akan lebih baik. Sayangnya, itu percuma. Rasa sakit itu terus menyerangnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia terkulai di pelukan Gaara. Ya. Naruto pingsan.

Gaara menghela nafas. Begitu menyadari berat tubuh Naruto yang bersandar padanya sepenuhnya. Pingsan. Naruto pingsan dan ia tahu persis alasannya. Sasuke. Ya. Bukan karena ia yang lagi-lagi mencakar lengan pemuda itu. Tapi, karena Uchiha itu membuat Naruto kembali mengingat ingatannya saat melihat darah. Dan Gaara tak akan kaget jika pemuda Uzumaki pingsan saat ingatannya kembali. Ia tahu. Saat memori yang dihapus dan kemudian dikembalikan lagi itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Karena ingatan itu akan kembali seperti pecahan-pecahan kaca. Sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Gaara tak mau memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang rasa sakitnya. Yang jelas itu amat sangat menyakitkan. Uchiha itu sesukanya, ingat?

Menghela nafas. Gaara kembali menghela nafas sambil kembali menegakkan badannya. Padahal, niatnya untuk membuktikan perkataan Sasuke bukannya jadi relawan seperti sekarang. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian memposisikan Naruto agar nyaman di umm... gendongannya. Meletakkan tangan kana Naruto di atas perutnya agar tidak ada darah yang tercecer. Gaara melangkah keluar tanpa banyak kata. Pergi dari kelas yang masih sepi itu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di sebuah rumah besar di pinggiran hutan. Suasananya begitu segar di pagi hari. Dengan tempat yang dikelilingi pohon—hutan dan danau yang tak terlalu besar berada di kedua sisi bangunan rumah. Membuat rumah besar dengan gaya zaman dulu itu tampak begitu indah. Ditambah lagi embun yang menetes di jendela-jendela, daun-daun, atau benda lain yang membuatnya tampak begitu elegan sekaligus menentramkan.

Di salah satu ruangan yang jendela sedang terbuka. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap entah apa. Melamun mungkin. Memikirkan sesuatu atau banyak hal? Wajahnya pun tak banyak berubah. Diam. Lalu, sejenak ia berjengit. Seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Sebuah seruan terdengar. Membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, bertanya tanpa suara.

"Kau tahu di mana Gaara?" Kyuubi yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela bertanya tanpa menoleh. "Pagi-pagi ia sudah hilang begitu saja." Terus saja memandang ke luar jendela. Sibuk.

"Sekolah." Ucap Sasuke singkat, sebagai jawaban. Lalu, kembali ke posisinya semula. Duduk dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya di atas meja.

"Hah?" Kyuubi mengernyit aneh. "Untuk apa dia pergi ke sekolah sepagi ini? Memangnya dia ada urusan dengan siapa?" Kyuubi bertanya-tanya. Tak biasanya Gaara pergi begitu saja. Gaara bukan tipe orang yang hobi pergi keluar. Dia bahkan, bisa sangat betah diam dalam rumah seharian. Tak seperti dirinya yang justru sangat suka keluar rumah. Yah, anggap saja tipe orang yang suka keluyuran atau apalah.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Gaara sedang sibuk, Kyuubi." Pernyataan tiba-tiba Sasuke cukup membuat Kyuubi terkejut dan berbalik menatap Sasuke. Mendapati sebuah seringai terpampang di sana.

"Bisa kau perjelas perkataanmu, Sasuke?" Sebuah permintaan yang lebih berupa bentakan. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke yang tak menatapanya.

"Dia sibuk dengan si Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke kembali berucap. Memperjelas pernyataannya. Walau sebenarnya, itu sama sekali bukan penjelasan di telinga Kyuubi. Tapi, Kyuubi bukan orang bodoh. Walau butuh waktu beberapa detik lebih lama. Kyuubi mulai memahami apa maksud Sasuke.

Kyuubi mendecih. Kembali menghadap ke jendela. "Ternyata dia juga ingin bermain dengan Uzumaki itu." Sebuah senyum miring muncul di wajah Kyuubi. "Dan, kau pasti tidak diam saja, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Uzumaki itu?" Kyuubi kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar. "Tidak ada. Hanya mengembalikan ingatannya. Itu saja." Berucap dengan nada santai. Seakan itu hal enteng. Tak peduli akan efek akan 'Kembalinya ingatan' itu pada Naruto.

Kyuubi tertawa lebar. "Sudah kuduga. Kau benar-benar sialan, Sasuke!" Tertawa senang atas apa yang terjadi pada si kuning Uzumaki. Memecah keheningan di rumah besar nan sepi itu.

/

/

/

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" Di tengah ketidaksadarannya Naruto mendengar sebuah suara. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilnya? Pertanyaan itu mengganjal di pikirannya yang agak berkabut karena ia tak seratus persen sadar. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga setelah dipukul oleh tiga orang brengsek berjulukan 'SUN' itu.

Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kepalanya. Nyaman. Naruto tak bisa berpikir banyak. Ia kelelahan setelah dipukuli tiga orang brengsek menyebalkan itu. Ingin membuka mata tapi tak bisa. Jadi, ia hanya membiarkan sesuatu itu di kepalanya. Yang lama-kelamaan Naruto anggap sebagai sebuah usapan lembut. Ia hanya diam. Membiarkan elusan itu memberi sebuah kenyamanan.

"Tidurlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suara itu kembali terdengar. Nadanya menenangkan. Seakan mencoba menenangkan Naruto atau memang itu tujuannya? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, begitu mendengarnya ia semakin mengantuk. Pikirannya semakin mengabur. Semuanya terasa dan terdengar begitu tenang. Lama-lama ia tak lagi bisa berpikir. Tapi, sejenak sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. Entah bagaimana Naruto membisikkan sebuah kata yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman samar yang sayangnya tak bisa Naruto lihat. "U-taka-ta?"

/

/

/

Naruto terbangun. Matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kepalanya sakit. Tapi, ia paksa untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan ia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tak lagi asing. Ruang Kesehatan. Tertidur di salah satu ranjang putih yang ada di sana. Sejenak kemudian, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Wajahnya mengernyit. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah jam yang ada di meja kecil. Masih satu jam lagi sebelum bel masuk.

"Apa tadi itu—" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Seakan ragu tuk melanjutkan. "Ingatanku?" Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan yang kentara. Itu benar-benar ingatannya atau hanya mimpi? Itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Tapi, jika itu ingatannya kenapa ia tak mengingatnya? Atau baru saja mengingat lebih tepatnya. Di tengah pikiran Naruto yang terus saja beranalisis dan beragumen. Hingga, ia tak menyadari ada sosok yang sedang berdiri menyandar di tembok dengan jark yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ya. Itu ingatanmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Suara itu sontak membuat pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang menoleh ke asal suara—kanan. Dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di dada sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sabaku... Gaara?" Naruto mengernyit mendapati salah satu anggota orang-orang rengsek ada di sana. Menatapnya dalam diam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang jelas-jelas tak suka.

Gaara hanya diam tak memperdulikan ketidaksukaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas tampak pada nada suaranya. "Begitu?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap bingung. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda merah ini bilang 'Begitu'. Apanya yang begitu? Bukankah itu... Ambigu? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau memang bodoh, ya?" Pertanyaan. Ah, bukan. Itu lebih seperti ejekan bagi Naruto. Pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu tersenyum miring.

"Kau?" Naruto geram. Tanpa sadar ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Berniat setidaknya membalas ejekan itu. Tapi...

"Ughh.." Naruto merintih. Kepalanya otomatis menunduk. Sedangkan tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Cih, sial. Sakitnya tak mau hilang juga. Naruto mengumpat tanpa suara. Ia meremas rambutnya. Berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sayangnya, tak ada sedikitpun efek yang berarti. Rasa sakitnya tak berkurang. Masih saja menyakitkan.

"Kepalamu sakit, Uzumaki?" Suara Gaara menginterupsi Naruto yang masih berusaha menghilangkan atau setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendongak. Menatap Gaara tajam atau setjdaknya begitu niat Naruto. Karena sayangnya, tatapannya sama sekali tidak tajam apalagi menakutkan. Matanya kuyu, bahkan sekilas tampak berkaca-kaca. Sakit di kepalanya benar-benar sebuah masalah.

"Kau tidak suka?" Gaara berucap dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menegakkan dirinya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto. Langkah pelan namun menyeramkan. Ya. Langkahnya begitu mengintimidasi. Kalau saja fokusnya tak teralihkan karena rasa sakit di kepalanya, sudah bisa dipastikan dirinya akan ehm... gemetar. Suasananya begitu mencekam, wajar jika seseorang gemetar. Dan Naruto masih normal untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya gemetar. Itu normal, kan?

Naruto tak menjawab. Terus melancarkan tatapan setajam yang ia bisa. Yah, walau tidak cukup menakutkan sayangnya. "Bagaimana kepalamu? Sakit?" Gaara kembali berucap mengejek.

"Oh, ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Gaara menyeringai. Kini ia sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang Naruto. Berhenti tepat setelah ia berbicara.

Naruto menggeram. Bukankah si brengsek merah ini sudah tahu jika kepalanya masih sakit. Masih saja sok bertanya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membalas. Tapi, kepalanya masih tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Trrus saja berdenyut-denyut. Tapi, tunggu? Ingatan? Apa maksudnya dengan 'ingatannya sudah kembali' itu? Memangnya dia melupakan sesuatu? Tapi, apa? Oh, apa mungkin mimpinya tadi yang merupakan kejadian saat ia beristirahat setelah mendapat pukulan dari tiga orang brengsek yang bahkan baru saja ia temui? Mungkin saja. Saat itu kepalanya memang agak berkabut, jadi ia lupa. Tapi, memangnya si merah ini tahu? Naruto terkekeh dalam hati. Tak mengkin orang-orang brengsek macam 'SUN' itu peduli. Pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Ingata—" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Memotong ucapannya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak. Ekspresi terkejut nampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia kemudian menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kepalamu sudah lebih baik, Uzumaki? Oh, tidak. Naruto-kun?" Gaara menyeringai. Mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang tampak panik dan kebingungan. Walau ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau. Kalian." Naruto tak bisa menyamarkan getaran yang muncuk di nada suaranya. Ragu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga yakin akan hal itu.

"Kenapa dengan kami, eh?" Gaara kembali berucap dengan wajah yang nampak sombong menyebalkan. Oke. Mungkin terlalu lama dekat dengan Kyuubi membuat sifat Kyuubi—sok dan menyebalkan—nya itu menular.

Naruto tak menjawab. Sibuk memegangi kepalanya. Sibuk berpikir. Dan sibuk menarik nafas, antara mengurangi rasa sakit atau menenangkan diri atau mungkin justru keduanya?

"Kau, Kalian, SUN bukan ma-nusi-a?" Naruto bertanya ragu. Ia bahkan tampak seperti mengeja saat mengucapkan kata 'manusia'. Itu terdengar aneh. Menanyakan apakah ia manusia atau bukan pada sosok yang punya rupa dan bentuk seperti manusia—setidaknya sejauh yang Naruto lihat.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus bosan. Gaara benar-benar tertular Kyuubi sepertinya. "Kau memang bodoh atau apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau itu... V-a-m-p-i-r?" Naruto mengeja kata terakhir huruf demi huruf. Lidahnya terasa ragu saat mengucapkannya. Entah kenapa saat mengetahui hal itu dan di hadapannya Gaara itu terasa sangat aneh? Atau mengagetkan mungkin? Padahal, seingatnya ia biasa-biasa saja berada di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tenang-tenang saja. Atau mungkin justru karena ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha dingin itu? Jadi, ia merasa tenang? Tapi, kenapa? Naruto lagi-lagi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Gaara hanya diam. Tetap berdiri di samping ranjang ruang kesehatan sambil menatap Naruto. Walau yang ditatap tak begitu menyadari, karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Gaara kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Leher Naruto lebih tepatnya. Naruto berjengit dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah Gaara yang meneggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Naruto bergidik. Risih. Ia baru saja akan menggerakkan badannya menjauh, ketika Gaara mencengkeram lengannya.

"Diam. Atau tanganmu akan terluka. Lagi." Suara itu benar-benar dingin—mengancam. Membuat Naruto merinding. Wajah Gaara di lehernya ingat? Dan, ia kembali berjengit. Kembali mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah tadi tangannya terluka? Naruto pun diam. Menatap tangannya yang sudah tak lagi dicengkeram. Berpikir. Kembali mencoba mengabaikan tingkah aneh Gaara. Vampir itu memang aneh, ya?

Dua pemuda itu hanya diam. Yang satu terduduk dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana—entah kenapa begitu banyak hal membingungkan akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan yang berambut merah sedang berdiri dengan badan yang condong ke depan. Sibuk sendiri dengan leher atau mungkin errr... Bau Naruto?

Cukup lama mereka saling diam. Hingga beberapa lama kemudian, pemuda bernama Gaara menegakkan dirinya. Lalu, menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap matanya. Raut tak mengerti tampak jelas di wajah Naruto. Saling tatap. Lalu sekejap, Gaara berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan begitu saja. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Naruto pun hanya memandangi punggung Gaara yang perlahan menghilang. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai, Gaara?" Suara sinis Kyuubi terdengar begitu Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang besar yang lebih mirip perpustakaan itu. Gaara hanya melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak peduli ocehan tak penting Kyuubi yang ditujukan padanya. Berjalan ke salah satu sofa yang ada di sana. Lalu, duduk bersandar. Menyamankan diri di sofa besar itu.

"Bagaimana si Uzumaki Naruto itu, eh?" Kyuubi kembali berucap sinis. Kini ia berbalik dari posisi yang tadinya menghadap ke luar jendela menjadi membelakangi jendela. Menatap Gaara. "Apa ia pingsan?"

"Diam, Kyuubi. Kau berisik!" Gaara menjawab dingin. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mengabaikan Kyuubi yang masih saja menatapnya sebal, Gaara menoleh. Mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki itu mungkin memang seperti yang kita duga." Gaara berkata lagi.

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi menyahut. Berjalan pelan ke arah Gaara. Ia kemudian duduk di pegangan sofa, menatap Gaara sejenak lalu, berganti ke arah Sasuke. Seakan bertanya.

"Entah." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Lalu, menutup buku tebalnya yang sejak tadi terus saja ia baca. Sebuah buku dengan tulisan aneh di halaman depannya. Lalu, mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya di atas buku itu. "Kita masih belum tahu pasti."

"Heh... Begitu, kah?" Kyuubi lagi-lagi menyahut. Tapi, kini tak lagi melihat ke arah Sasuke. Melainkan tertuju pada Gaara yang masih saja tampak serius berpikir.

"Bukannya kau sudah menemukannya?" Kyuubi tampak sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Gaara yang awalnya sibuk sendiri mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyuubi. Bertanya-tanya. Kyuubi pun balas menatap Gaara dengan pandangan soknya itu.

"Vyzhivat'" Ucap Kyuubi. Menyebut judul Ucap Kyuubi. Menyebut judul buku yang dibaca Sasuke. Ya. Buku yang berhubungan dengan informasi yang mereka cari.

**'выживать'**

**-Bersambung-**

A/N: Yak! Di sini Flee bareng A yang lagi mantengin Flee biar buru2 nyelesein ini Chap. Chap kali ini publishnya lama ya? Hehe. Flee lagi kere paketan sih. Tapi, makasih banyak buat yang udah **Fav, Follow juga Review**. Flee hepii banget. Makasih udah care sama cerita Flee yg ga jelas ini. Itu precious banget!

Dan, yah. Flee ga bisa ngetik banyak2. Ini udah kebiasaan dan masih belajar pula. Ngetiknya pas2an. Ehehe

**Oke. Balesan reviewnya!**

**c5 Bebhe-Chan**

Iya. Flee bakal berusaha semangat. Makasih. (:

**c5** **Harpaairiry**

Yap. Ini dia.

**c5 RaFa LLight S.N**

Moment pairnya kurang? Flee emang begitu. Rada labil. Hehe

**c5 aikhazuna117**

Wah. Makasih. Flee seneng banget. Flee itu labil. Jadi, update pun sama kayak orangnya. *sigh

**c5 Rizura-chan**

Oh, oke gapapa. Haha. Naruto kan dasarnya berandal, cuma kalo lawannya kayak begitu ya mau gimana?

Bubur? Korban iklan nih. Haha

Kalo masalah ceritanya, liat aja deh. /apah

**c5 Fushigi na Ashita**

Oke. Gak masalah.

Misterius? Yah, Flee emang sok misterius kok. Haha /nak

**c5 **

Naruto vampir? Keliatannya gimana? /apah

**c5 yuichi**

Yang disembunyiin sama Iruka itu... entah.

Ini lanjutannya.

**c5 B-Rabbit Ai**

Naruto bukan keturunan Angel, tapi keturunan Hokage 4 sama Habanero berdarah kok. /woy

**c5 Xiaooo**

Hunter? Entah ya. Masih abu2.

Eh? Hilang ingatan bareng ortu?

Hoho. Ga apa.

**c5 Reikai Eran**

Itachi? Maunya mati ato ilang aja? Haha

Yap. Ortunya udah pergi ke dunia lain tuh.

Aishh.. Sama2. Flee juga seneng karena udah direview. (:

**c4, 5 yassir2374**

Um... Swear! Reviewmu banyaaakk banget. Oke. Konklusinya keren. Detail banget. Dan sampe kemana2. /nak

Flee bacanya sampe ngangguk2 sendiri. 'Bisa jadi. Bisa jadi.'

Flee bahkan ga tau harus bales gimana. Hehe

Suka kata2 Naruto? Yosh. Flee malah sempet mikir terlalu err.. aneh? Untunglah ternyata ada yg suka.

VK. Itu anime kok. Vampire Knight itu loh.

Makasih banget ya. Udah mau review—banyak banget pula. (:

**c5 RyunkaSanachikyu**

Kyuubi? Itachi? Just see. /hoy

Iyaaa. Ini dia. :D

Makasih un.

**c1, 2, 3, 4, 5 zhiewon189**

Makasih banget reviewnyaa... hehe

Flee bingung mo bales gimana.

Pokoknya Flee seneng banget direview. hoho

**c5 kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**

Yak! Yeyy! Hunter? Umm... *mikir /nak

Entah ya. Flee juga ga tau. /apah

Ah, ada2 aja deh. Oke. Gapapa. Makasih banget reviewnya.

**c5 FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

Romance SN blm kerasa? Maafkan Flee yg ga bakat bikin romance. Soalnya ini emang slow gitu niatnya. /heh

**c5 4ever**

Aa! Flee kambuh bikin chap ngegantung ya? hehe /woy

Kyuu sama Gaa? Haha. As seen di opening itu. *nunjukatas

Aminn. Moga aja begitu. Hehehe /nak

**c5 RisaSano**

Eh? Dhampir? Itu apa ya? Makanan? /nak

Ah, Flee ga ngikutin sinetron. Jadi, gak tau perkembangan dan pertumbuhannya tuh sinetron. /apah

Ini dia!

**c5 **

Iruka? Ah, itu errr... *garuk2

Bener ga yaa?

Ini dia!

**c5 Shiroi Fuyu**

Oke. Ga papa kok. Flee jg suka supranatural kok. Yey!

Haha. Ah, Flee ga bakat berkebun sih. Jd, ga pernah mupuk2 gitu. /apah

Salam kenal juga! :D

**c5 hanazawa kay**

Ah, makasih... Iya. Naruto itu sesuatu kok. :D

**c5 Vianycka Hime**

Haha. KyuuGaa! Ntar apa hayo?

**c5 **

Itachi kenapa ya? /apah

ItaNaru? Errr... itu... ehehe

**c5 Zara Zahra**

Entahlah. Misteri kok hobi banget munculnya.

Ciee.. Bunga? Bunga apa? Bisa dimakan gak? /nak

Hehe. Iya. Porsinya kurang ya? As said, ceritanya emang slow sih. Ehe

Chap dipanjangin? Flee ga biasa nulis banyak2. Masih blajar ini. (:

Jadwal? Entah. Abis Flee orgnya moody sih. .-.

Ah, makasihhh...

**c5 .vikink**

Yak! Naruto mencurigakan~ mencurigakan~

**c5 arun faylen**

Sama2. Naruto siapa? Itu loh ninja yang rambutnya kuning. /woy

Naruto kan mandiri gitu.

Eh, iya. Itu perpus di rumah kok. Kalo perpus sekolah ga bakal nemu dong infonya.

Ah, mungkin lainnya bisa diliat nanti ya. /apah

Yak! Selese! Itu ga ada yg kelewat kan?

Oh, iya. Pas publish kemaren ada yg ilang namanya yah? Itu kenapa yah? Flee ga ngerti. Tapi, sekali lagi. Makasih reviewnya.

Gimana chap ini? Ngegantung kah? Aneh? Makin ribet? Makin ga jelas? Atau gimana?

Review, ya? (:


End file.
